


The Words

by rosesggu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hueningkai chem major, Just very cute, M/M, Neighbors, Online Friendship, Taehyun polsci major, Taesoogyu also best friends, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Yeonkai are best friends, side beomjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu
Summary: Months of texting and video calls late into the night and Kai tries to convince himself he doesn't like Taehyun like that. But coincidences happen and maybe the universe isn't as against them as he thought...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> Read beomjun add on [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893690)

_ hyuka: NO! look, strawberry milk is better than choco milk because it has fruit in it so it’s healthy _

_ tyun: just because it’s strawberry flavoured doesn’t mean there’s a single vitamin in it _

_ hyuka: you just want to argue _

_ tyun: if it means i get to talk to you rather than being bored? absolutely  _

“What’s making you blush like that, Kai?” Yeonjun poked his friend’s shoulder, attempting to peek at his phone. Kai pushed him away.

“Nothing! I’m not blushing.”

“Is it that guy again? Your little online friend?”

Kai rolled his eyes, putting his phone away. “None of your business, Choi.”

“So it  _ is _ him!” Yeonjun had a satisfied smile on his face, reaching over to pinch his friend’s cheek. “So cute, little Hyuka has a crush.”

“It’s not a crush!” Kai insisted.

“Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it! Now come on, these pages aren’t reading themselves!”

Now, Kai surely hadn’t imagined his first year of university to go like this. Yes, sure, he’d met a bunch of new people, experienced new things. But he hadn’t planned to become best friends with the upperclassman who was tutoring him. Yet here they were, him and Yeonjun, best friends and ultimately stuck with each other because even though the older kept a large circle of friends he insisted on dragging Kai anywhere he went.

It wasn’t like Kai disliked it. It was quite the advantage meeting all these older students this way who were able to help him even in his electives.

But he liked it more when it was just the two of them, even when it was something as banal as Yeonjun working through a chapter in his organic chemistry book with him.

“Does this stuff ever start making more sense?” Kai asked, the words in front of him still confusing.

Yeonjun laughed. “No, not really. But you'll be just fine, you’re smart.”

“And I have you.”

“Damn right!” the older grinned and Kai smiled back at him, grateful to have his friend.

He managed to get through the chapter only by asking Yeonjun a question at every other sentence. But it worked and eventually he was able to close the book and lean back while his friend clapped his hands.

“You did well, Hyuka.”

“Thanks.”

Yeonjun sighed, checking his phone. “I have to go. You’ll be fine?”

“Yes, sir!”

“If you need anything at all you call me immediately.”

Kai smiled. “Promise.”

The older nodded, satisfied. Then he packed his things and headed out.

Whenever Yeonjun left a place he left his cologne’s scent all over, not because he used it too much, but rather because his presence was enough to fill an entire room with tension.

Kai had yet to learn how he’d managed to become his best friend. Him, the tall, lanky kid, former class clown, always looking for ways to escape boring reality. And then there was Yeonjun, perfect Choi Yeonjun who had managed to make everyone who ever met him fall in love with him.

But it worked somehow and Kai would be an idiot if he complained.

His phone had been flipped over on the table, notifications muted so when he grabbed it to see a flood of messages from that one user he couldn’t help but grin.

_ tyun: kai :((( _

_ tyun: can’t you hurry up with tutoring _

_ tyun: it’s so boring without you _

_ tyun: oh my god the prettiest man just walked through my building’s hallway _

_ tyun: and here i am in sweatpants and a hoodie getting rid of the trash… _

_ tyun: he wasn’t as pretty as you though so don’t worry _

Kai grinned, opening the chat to type a reply.

_ hyuka: i’d sure hope so _

_ hyuka: no falling in love with other guys !!! _

_ tyun: i wouldn’t dare _

_ tyun: how did it go? _

_ hyuka: was fine, as always _

_ hyuka: yeonjun can be a nuisance but he’s a great help _

_ tyun: i’m glad _

_ hyuka: wanna watch a movie? _

_ tyun: only if you pick a good one this time _

_ hyuka: what do you mean?? frozen 2 is a masterpiece _

_ tyun: you’re annoying _

_ hyuka: and you love it _

Of course it was easier behind a screen. Easier saying this kind of thing without blushing furiously because you would never see Kai admit that maybe Taehyun wasn’t just a  _ friend _ .

“You can’t date someone you only know online!” he’d insisted one time Yeonjun had brought it up.

“What century are you living in? Seven billion people and you think you’re gonna meet your ideal partner in your favourite convenience store?” Yeonjun had mocked, rolling his eyes. “You have to be more open for this stuff, Hyuka. Do you even know  _ if _ he lives far away?”

“Well, no! But how big are the chances that he’s from nearby?” Kai had sighed before changing the topic.

Now he thought about it again, thought about how Taehyun looked when he fell asleep on a video call with him.

He was almost like a second best friend, except that Kai could never tell where the line between jokes and seriousness was in their flirty words. He was never sure how Taehyun felt and thought.

He sighed as he opened the video chat with his online friend and selected the option to share his screen.

“Are you okay? You look like something’s on your mind.” Taehyun’s voice was gentle, filtered by the computer static. His big eyes looked directly into the camera, as if he was looking right at Kai.

“I’m fine, just exhausted.”

“We can watch a movie another time if you need some time to relax!”

Kai shook his head energetically. “Time with you  _ is _ relaxing to me.”

Taehyun smiled, nodding. “Alright.”

The other wanted to say something along the lines of  _ you’re so beautiful _ or an elegant  _ I love you so much _ but he just started the movie without a word.

____

  
  


If there was one thing Taehyun hated more than being in the wrong it was feeling ignored.

Now, his friends surely weren’t doing it consciously. Beomgyu, typical of him, had completely forgotten about reality and indulged himself in songwriting, the door to his room locked because he hated having his creative process interrupted.

And Soobin, Soobin was just busy. He always had something planned, always rushing from one appointment to the next and Taehyun found himself surprised that the older even managed to make time for the other two at all.

Then there was Kai, of course. But he didn’t always want to bother him.  _ He has his own life, I can’t always cling to him _ , Taehyun told himself.

So he was left alone on this freezing day, the metal benches of the university’s canteen nearly as cold as the air outside but the hot coffee allowed his hands to warm up a little at least.

He never ate here, the food was overrated, overpriced and somehow there always were the same three options.

But their coffee was good, they sold it black and hot, directly out of a thermos can, in large green paper cups without a lid, forcing students to either be careful with the beverage or to bring their own reusable cup.

Taehyun had one of those, a bright yellow one, made of what he guessed was metal, just perfect to keep a drink warm for the entirety of the free period in between his morning and afternoon classes.

The canteen offered cream and sugar but Taehyun liked it the best black and bitter, having the caffeine start his gears and spread quickly. He liked the aftertaste that lingered on his tongue and he liked the frowns Beomgyu and Soobin gave him when they saw him drink it.

“One day this stuff is gonna give you heart palpitations and you will regret it.” Soobin had predicted. Taehyun shrugged it off.

But not on this day, today he was alone, fingers fumbling with the plastic wrapping of a cereal bar he’d taken with him just in case. He normally didn’t get hungry during the day, the appetite came conveniently when he was home and able to heat up a simple instant meal that had enough nutrients to get him through until the next morning.

“If I was there I’d cook for you just so you eat something proper.” Kai had said during one of their countless video calls.

“You can’t cook either.” Taehyun had laughed in response. The other had shrugged.

“I’d learn it for you.”

The memory made him grin and he allowed himself to unwrap the snack, taking a bite of the dry, sticky mixture of oat flakes, honey and chocolate. It wasn’t a heaven-sent meal but his stomach growled almost as if in gratitude.

He technically didn't have to be here, no afternoon classes on tuesdays. But going home seemed just about as boring… and he couldn't make this kind of delicious coffee.

Two students sat down at the table across from his, they seemed to be a couple, giggling to themselves and holding hands.

Taehyun smiled. He wasn’t exactly a romantic but still he found comfort in the way other people interacted with each other. He loved seeing couples who seemed to have the world spinning around them, who looked happy and content with each other.

Beomgyu usually told him that maybe this was just a sign of his own want for a partner but Taehyun couldn't really think of anyone he could see himself with in such a way, always close, full of smiles and affection.

Well, maybe there was one person.

“You should just ask him! You already act like a couple anyways!” Soobin had said just a day prior.

“It would be weird! We’re just talking online. It’s not the same as in real life! What if he met me in person and would be super weirded out? No, no, not happening. Kai’s my friend, that’s all.” Taehyun had insisted and his friends knew well enough not to discuss with him.

He never let anyone win an argument. But this in particular was tough for him because it sound so tempting, sounded so nice to imagine belonging to someone, imagining Kai sending sweet messages.

But he had his rules set and he would not make any exceptions, not even for his puppy-turned-human of a friend.

Speak of the devil, his phone gave off a sound to let him know he’d received a message. And another one, and a third one.

_ hyuka: tyun:(( _

_ hyuka: taaaaaehyun !!!!! where are you:( _

_ hyuka: i’m bored answer me _

Taehyun sighed and damned himself for smiling, taking a sip of his coffee before starting to type.

_ tyun: hey :) i’m here _

_ tyun: was just drinking my lunch coffee _

_ hyuka: have you eaten ? _

_ tyun: a whole cereal bar !!! _

_ hyuka: that’s not enough :( _

_ hyuka: coffee on an empty stomach is so bad i’ve told you this before _

_ tyun: i’ll survive it _

_ tyun: what are you doing ? _

_ hyuka: heading to lab class :/ _

_ hyuka: yeonjun took me out to eat for lunch but i’m so stuffed that now I just want to sleep _

_ tyun: cute _

_ tyun: good luck for the class _

_ hyuka: i’d much rather talk to you _

_ tyun: i’m not going anywhere _

_ hyuka: good good <3 ttyl _

_ tyun: bye ! _

He shoved his phone into his coat’s pocket and put the lid onto his cup, finally getting up and heading back to his small accomodation.

One of the few and rare charms of winter was the rosy blush that the biting cold air left on people’s cheeks. As if it was trying to remind everyone of the life they had in them, of the warmth inside their own bodies.

Taehyun liked to imagine that he looked as magical too, as full of life and warmth as he perceived his fellow students who walked hand in hand with their friends, laughed as they stole one another’s beanies and made competitions out of who could breathe the nicest cloud of steam out.

But windows were always there, reminding him of reality. His hood pulled deep into his face he looked more like he was trying to hide from others’ gazes. His fingers were tightly wrapped around his coffee cup, trying to absorb the heat while a cold wind numbed the tip of his nose.

Soobin liked romanticising the most normal things, if he were here he’d surely find something to sigh about longingly, may it be the lights on the insides of store windows or the way the dry leaves decorating the ground sounded when one stepped on them.

Taehyun sighed as he reached the dorm building he called home, barely acknowledging how his upstairs neighbour had let his post box fill up to the brim with letters and small packages.

His own was empty, he always emptied it in the morning and opened letters in his first class, while the professor was busy setting up his slides.

He took two steps at once up into the second floor, entering his apartment just as he heard another door somewhere else in the building open.

It was nothing glamorous, a tiny hallway that barely gave space for his jackets and shoes, an even smaller bathroom with only the bare necessities, a kitchen that included a two-person-table that he and his friends sometimes squeezed around for unhealthy snacks. No real living room but rather a bedroom that had his bed as well as a desk and a sofa.

But he made it work, Beomgyu had a passion for decor and had plastered posters all over the walls, put fake plants and candles everywhere and thus had created a space that felt like  _ home _ .

After leaving coat and boots in the hallway he sat down on his bed together with his laptop, turning on a playlist Kai had made for him a few months prior. His homework seemed to have piled up to no ends and yet he simply took a deep breath and got to work.

“I really don’t see how you could’ve possibly ended up as a political science major. It seems so… unfulfilling.” Beomgyu had said many times before.

“I like it.” Taehyun had just shrugged it off.

Kai had never questioned it. He would just say: “You’re so cool!” and the other would smile.

“Says you?”

“Says me.”

____

  
  


“What were you  _ thinking _ ?” Yeonjun squealed, running up to his best friend, his boots grinding on the snow. Kai rolled his eyes.

“Hyuka, it’s like below freezing and you aren’t even wearing a scarf?” the older boy shook his head vehemently as he buttoned up his friend’s coat and took the beanie he was wearing off, putting it onto Kai’s head instead until it covered his ears.

The younger sighed. “I’m not cold!”

“Maybe that’s what you think but if I have to nurse you back to health when you develop a fever you'll regret not listening to me! Stupid kid.”

Kai knew better than to argue with Yeonjun so he just nodded, muttering a  _ thanks, Jjun _ .

December had put on her loveliest outfit, a white blanket covering everything and reflecting the sun everywhere, making it blinding to look at the snow. The trees and bushes were bare and yet the city offered enough man-made splashes of colour to make it look like someone had accidentally spilled paint on the world.

Yeonjun wore a long padded jacket and had half of his face hidden in the depths of his woollen scarf. Yet his hair, dyed a bright pink, was impossible to overlook and made him identifiable even from afar.

It was easy for him, looking good like this even when the wind had messed his hair up. Sometimes Kai envied him for being so naturally perfect but he knew that there was more than what came visible to the eye. Yeonjun was a person who’d gone through many hardships and always worked hardest to get where he was.

Kai allowed his best friend to link their arms as he led

him in direction of the grocery store they’d agreed to go to. It was the weekend and because Yeonjun was about the only person the younger knew who had somewhat of a skill at cooking his friend insisted on preparing a fresh meal on this free day.

“I hope you don’t mind if I’m away this afternoon?” Yeonjun started casually. Kai looked over at him, brows raised.

“Why, do you have plans?”

The older cleared his throat, scratching his nose. “I guess… yeah, yeah I do.”

“With who?”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, pinching the younger's cheek. “Curiosity kills the cat! None of your business.”

Kai felt more intrigued now, gasping. “It’s a  _ date _ ?”

“Shut up!” the other frowned, not giving an answer and the younger boy knew he wouldn’t get any response right now. So he just shrugged, focusing on his surroundings again.

Next to the grocery store, which was just down the street from the dorm buildings, was a small flower shop, almost invisible from how narrow it was but still always an eye-catcher thanks to the owner’s decoration, especially on the outside of the store.

On this day a shelf full of succulents stood there, the saturated green tones immediately bringing  _ life _ into the street and Kai couldn’t help but smile. He would love to have plants at his home, however he’d never gotten to buy any.

“You want a cactus?” Yeonjun asked, pulling the beanie on his best friend’s head down a little after it had slipped up.

“Maybe another day.”

“Are you sure? Looks like they’re on sale.”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright.” The older offered a smile and they made their way into the grocery store.

Kai had never grown to like this place. It wasn’t any different from other discounters like this, cold artificial light, perfectly arranged aisles and about two dozen people who looked stressed, continuously asking each other if they forgot anything.

He hadn’t liked buying groceries as a child and he didn’t like it now.

But Yeonjun was already in his element, approaching the vegetable section and beginning to fill up the cart he had gotten. Kai walked behind him, watching his friend carefully pick the best bell peppers. “Do you think I should get these too?” he muttered, pointing at sweet potatoes.

He didn’t expect any response, he just grabbed everything he deemed worthy of landing in his meal.

“Man, this is going to be a feast!” Yeonjun announced giddily as they reached the dairy section and he loaded more things into the cart.

“Do we really need all this stuff? We’re just two people.”

“Yes, we do!”

Kai didn’t protest and watched in awe as his best friend nonchalantly paid the large sum that had come together at the register. “That was  _ so much _ ! I’ll pay you back.”

Yeonjun laughed. “I don’t want your money. I got a little christmas bonus from work so… don’t you worry your little head, Hyuka.”

They were loading their purchases into the tote bags Yeonjun brought everywhere when Kai’s phone buzzed.

_ tyun: hyuka!!!!!!!!! _

_ tyun: i miss you :( _

_ tyun: i’m on my way home and i passed by this little flower shop _

_ tyun: they had so many cacti!!! that made me think of you _

_ hyuka: omg… i saw a flower shop with lots of succulents too today _

_ hyuka: they must be trending _

_ hyuka: why did they make you think of me _

_ tyun: just… you said you love plants _

_ tyun: almost went in there and bought one for you but i feel like they wouldn’t survive very well in a package :( _

_ hyuka: you’re so cute _

_ hyuka: i’m out with yeonjun i’ll ttyl <3 _

_ tyun: have fun !! <33 _

Kai sighed, putting the phone away to find Yeonjun grinning at him, two filled up bags in his hands while he gestured for his friend to take the other two.

“Was that Taehyun?”

“Why ask if you already know?”

“It’s just cute to see you all happy!”

“Shut up! You’re going on a date and aren’t even telling me who it’s with.” His attempt to change the subject seemed to work because Yeonjun blushed.

“It’s none of your business! And it’s not a date! Just a hang-out. Now, let’s go before you grow roots.”

___

  
  


Soobin’s legs were draped over the armrest of his old couch that was no longer red but rather had begun fading into a greyish tone.

Beomgyu brought three glasses from the kitchen as well as a bottle of sprite, giving a triumphant cheer as he poured them all a bit of the sugary liquid.

Taehyun watched his friends, wondering what was going on in their minds. It was one of those afternoons where Soobin had managed to make time for them and it was nice this way, all three of them together.

He couldn’t exactly remember how they had ended up as a trio but he appreciated it, there were many perks that came with two best friends who were older than you and Taehyun would never admit it out loud but he loved how they pampered him.

“Gyu!” Soobin started after Beomgyu had sat down next to Taehyun on the floor, resting his head onto the youngest boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“How was your date? You didn’t say anything yet.”

Beomgyu sighed. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

“Am I not allowed to be curious about my best friend’s love life? Mister online love isn’t telling us anything either but I  _ need _ this kind of information!” Soobin spoke with a pout and big gestures. Taehyun smiled.

“Fine, whatever. It was really good! We stayed at my place and I showed him some of the songs I wrote recently. We kissed a little and had some delivery food. Yeah, successful date.”

The youngest elbowed his friend in the ribs teasingly. “You  _ kissed _ ?”

“Jesus! You sound like my mom! Yes, we kissed. It’s not that big of a deal!”

Soobin giggled. “Sure, sure. Are you gonna ask him out? Make it official?”

Beomgyu groaned, dramatically taking a huge swig of his sprite. “Ugh! No, not for now at least. It’s way too early.”

“But you’ve kissed already.” Taehyun commented. His friend rolled his eyes.

“So? Kissing doesn’t mean anything. We kissed on our first date already and that was like… our second time spending proper time together. It just happened! So we made it a normal thing. Stil, we’ve only been on, like, five dates? I can’t just ask him out. He’s not like that.”

“Not like what?” Soobin had one brow raised.

“I don’t- Well, he isn’t one to rush into something serious. And neither am I! I don’t see why we’d have to make it official already.”

“Fine, fine! Relax. No one’s forcing you.”

Taehyun thought about what his friend had said.  _ Kissing doesn’t mean anything _ . Easy to say for someone who’d had his first kiss at fifteen and never strayed away from an opportunity.

Never having kissed anyone Taehyun tended to think about it a little too often, wondering when, where and how it would happen, wondering  _ who _ it would be with.

Well, of course, recently he’d always imagined it with one specific guy.  _ But that’s impossible _ , he’d told himself.  _ Chances that we will ever meet at all are so low. _

Still, something about the idea of having Kai be his first kiss was intriguing, exciting, thrilling. 

Something about the idea of not just being his friend made Taehyun want to take every risk on him.

“What are you thinking about? Tyun?” Soobin’s voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

“Me? Nothing.”

“You’re blushing. Was it about… what was his name, Kai?” Beomgyu grinned widely. The younger rolled his eyes.

“I don’t always think about Kai!”  _ Lie _ .

“Whatever you say.” Soobin laughed and Beomgyu ruffled Taehyun’s hair.

Speak of the devil, a vibration notified them that the youngest had received a message from none other than Kai.

_ hyuka: hey are you busy? _

_ tyun: i’m with my friends, why? _

_ hyuka: oh okay then nevermind _

_ tyun: what is it? _

_ tyun: did something happen? are you okay? _

_ hyuka: i’m fine, i was just wondering if you wanted to video chat but… it’s fine if you’re busy have fun !! _

_ tyun: i can call you later ? _

_ hyuka: deal <3 love you _

_ tyun: oh _

_ tyun: love you too <3 _

“Hah! I  _ knew _ it!” Beomgyu squealed and only then Taehyun realised his friend had been staring at his screen.

“What happened?” Soobin’s eyes were wide with curiosity and Taehyun wanted to hide.

“They said the L-word!”

“We’re just friends!” Taehyun insisted though he knew better. Soobin laughed while Beomgyu triumphantly raised his fist into the air.

“We are getting you a boyfriend, Tyunnie! Your first one!”

“Stop! I’m not gonna date him!”

Soobin clapped his hands together in excitement. “We could save up for a train ticket to wherever he lives so you can go see him.”

“Stop! You guys are so embarrassing!”

The two older boys got up triumphantly and jumped around, cheering for their newly made plan while Taehyun just sighed, unable to stop staring at the last message Kai had sent.

An hour later Soobin decided he still needed some time to get an essay done so he decided to leave, hugging his friends tightly.

“You boys, don’t worry too much, alright? I’m happy for you both for finding someone that makes you feel good.” he said, always knowing the right thing to tell them. Beomgyu pouted.

“Thanks Soob.” he muttered, waving as the eldest left. “I think I should get going too.”

“What, already? Another date?”

“No, idiot. Just nap time.” he announced and Taehyun laughed. His friend  _ loved _ sleeping and he’d plan time out of his schedule specifically for that.

“Alright, sweet dreams then.”

Beomgyu blew him kisses and shot hearts at him as a goodbye and soon after Taehyun found himself alone again, a sense of satisfaction settling in his chest.

He blew out the scented candle that had been burning in the corner of the room, looking around.

His bed looked particularly inviting, pillows piled up neatly and he quickly settled under his blanket, his laptop next to his head.

He quickly sent a text to Kai, letting him know he was free now and seconds later the call came in.

“That was sooner than I expected.” Kai greeted him, smiling widely. His brown hair was combed neatly, as if he’d taken extra time to get ready,  _ just for Taehyun _ .

“Yeah… it’s fine though, I was waiting to be able to talk to you.”

“Now you’re exaggerating! You were with your friends!”

Taehyun grinned. “So? Can’t I look forward to seeing you? You look pretty, by the way.”

Kai smiled, scratching the back of his neck and the other could swear there was a faint blush on his cheeks. “Ah… thanks. You don’t look terrible yourself.”

Taehyun rested his head against a pillow, watching the other who seemed too shy to look into the camera.

“You okay?”

Kai smiled. “Yeah… just… I don’t know what to say.”

“Then how about I do the talking?”

“Please.”

Taehyun hummed, cuddling into his blanket a little. “You know my friend Beomgyu… he’s ridiculous! He’s been seeing this guy for a while now and apparently they even kissed already but he refuses to tell me his name! But he looks so happy… so I’m happy for him as well. I feel like… People who are in love always have that glow on their face. Do you know what I mean? Like, as if the whole world has adjusted to their comfort. It’s so beautiful.”

Kai pressed his lips together, now looking directly at the other. “I’m not sure if I know. But… yeah, I suppose it’d be a nice thing to feel like that. And- be grateful Beomgyu tells you that much! Yeonjun won’t even admit when he  _ is _ going on a date!”

“Seems like we both have annoying friends.”

“Totally!”

Taehyun smiled, watching Kai fix his hair absentmindedly.

“Tyun?”

“Hm?”

“I…” he started, halting suddenly and visibly erasing a thought. “Nothing. I’m just happy you’re here.”

“Define here?”

“Just…  _ real _ . I’m so glad you're real.”

Taehyun hummed, wishing to reach out for the other’s hand. “I’m glad  _ you’re _ real, too.”

Kai chuckled, tilting his head. “How do you know? Maybe I’m a robot.” he joked, moving his arms in imitation of a mechanical being.

“You’re too pretty to be a robot.”

Taehyun felt satisfied watching the other boy get flustered at his comments, somehow it made what they had seem more stable, more firm, more genuine.

Kai had a bunch of posters on the wall behind him, most of them of animals or older cartoons. Somehow he was so endearing with his soft smile that it was addictive to watch him.

“Tyun, I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

“Well… I guess it’s a christmas gift. I’d like to send it to you.”

“Oh…” Taehyun felt his face heat up. “But I don’t have anything for you!”

Kai laughed, shaking his head. “That’s totally fine, I didn’t ask you for anything. I’m just wondering if you’d be comfortable giving me your address. I could also send it to a public postbox or something-” he begann rambling and the other laughed.

“It’s fine! I can give you my address.”

“Oh- okay. Okay, good.”

“I’ll send it to you via text, yeah?”

“Sure.”

Taehyun triple checked his address after typing it in, somehow nervous all of a sudden as he realised this would mean they’d be able to figure out how much distance was between them.

Still, he pressed send and somehow it was easier than he’d feared.

He watched Kai’s eyes scan the text, brows furrowing as he stared at it for way too long.

“What… this is your address?”

“Yeah.”

“No way…”

“What- why?”

Kai’s pupils got wider and wider, he looked up from his phone and directly at Taehyun.

“Which apartment?”

“24- but… why? What’s going on?”

His friend gasped. “No way…”

“Kai?”

“I’m number 34.” he announced and Taehyun tried to make sense of his words.

“Hyuka what are you-”

Before he could finish his sentence the other had ended the call, leaving him in front of a black screen.

Panic overflowed Taehyun’s body, thousands of thoughts, none of which could explain the other’s reaction. It didn’t make any sense and the fear was making his throat tighten up.

His hands started shaking as he picked up his phone, about to text Kai when there were energetic knocks on his front door.

He tried to catch his breath and wiped a stray tear out of his eyes before opening up, almost slamming it back closed as he saw who was there.

“What-” he started but Kai had already pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh my god… oh my god! Tyun… oh my god, it’s really you. Holy crap… you’re so small!” he muttered and Taehyun felt dizzy.

Kai’s voice was deeper than on video call, warmer even. He smelled like baby powder and Taehyun’s thoughts were doing somersaults.

“What are you- I’m so confused.” he muttered. Kai tightened his hold.

“Holy crap, Taehyun, I live  _ right above you _ .”

“What?”

Kai loosened from the hug and instead cupped the other’s cheeks, ultimately making him flustered and even more dizzy. “You’re really here! This is your dorm. Oh my god… this whole time you were right here!”

Taehyun inhaled sharply, his mind suddenly clear. His online friend was  _ here _ , right in front of him.

“Kai…” he managed to say.

“You’re pretty.” the taller said, smiling widely and somehow Taehyun was already addicted to that grin.

“I- you’re my  _ neighbor _ ?”

“Looks like I am.”

___

  
  


Yeonjun was in an incredibly bright mood, humming and dancing as he stirred honey into the two mugs with green tea he’d prepared and Kai wasn’t a fan of it.

The older had a bigger apartment, able to afford not living in a university dorm since, as a masters student, he worked in a lab and already earned a fair amount of money.

Kai envied him a little, but he always envied his best friend. He just seemed so adjusted to everything that was going on in his life. Of course, with the few years of age he had on the younger he had been able to sort out everything a little while Kai still struggled with the expectations  _ adults _ faced.

But it was alright, because Yeonjun’s kitchen was painted in grass green and somehow that made his friend feel right at home.

He grew his own chives in a small pot by the sink and somehow it was such a Yeonjun thing to do that it always made Kai smile seeing the plant.

His feet were a little cold because the older boy insisted on opening the windows all the time. “Fresh air is the healthiest thing you can have at your home.” he explained over and over.

“Do you still have those fuzzy socks?” he tried to ask casually. Yeonjun looked up at him, eyes widening.

“Are you cold? Why didn’t you tell me? My god, yes, I’ll get them immediately.” he hurried to close the window before rushing into his bedroom, returning with a pair of bright red socks that he allowed Kai to put on. “Hyuka! You should’ve said something. The last thing I want is for you to catch a cold! Here, drink this, it’ll warm you up.”

He handed one of the mugs to Kai. It was christmas themed, red and green with what were supposed to be elfs printed on it. The tea steamed and Kai took a sip, almost burning his tongue.

“Thanks, Jjun.”

“Is it too hot?”

“No, it’s alright.”

“Okay… perfect, perfect.” 

Yeonjun sat down across from his younger friend, scanning his face while Kai just sipped on his tea. The older had been correct, as always, the liquid seemed to warm him up from the inside.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Yeonjun stated, like it was a fact rather than an assumption.

Kai didn’t have the energy to make eye contact with him, instead he took another sip and tapped his fingers onto the table. “Well…”

“Hyuka!”

“It’s… uhm, well, I still haven’t really processed it.”

“Is it something bad?”

“I mean- no! Not bad, at all… but it’s surprising.”

Yeonjun nodded slowly, reaching over to comb his fingers through his friend’s hair. “That’s alright. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

Kai hated keeping secrets though. So he cleared his throat, managing to make eye contact.

“Taehyun is my neighbor.”

“Pardon me?”

The younger laughed at the absurdity of it. “I asked him for his address because I was going to send him that bracelet- you know, the one that lets the other vibrate when you tap it- that I got for us both. As a christmas gift. And turns out he lives in the dorm right under mine.”

The older smiled widely, clapping his hands. “That sounds fantastic, Kai. Now nothing stands in between you and your happiness with him anymore, hm?”

Kai rolled his eyes. “It’s not that simple!”

“Why not?”

“It feels kind of… awkward, like, in person.”

Yeonjun tilted his head, bottom lip pushed forward like he did when he was confused. “What do you mean?”

“Like… when I figured out I immediately went to see him and we hugged but… we didn’t really talk much. I didn’t know what to say to him. So I made up an excuse to go back upstairs and just screamed into a pillow for ten minutes.”

The older laughed, ruffling his friend’s hair and shaking his head slowly.

“Kai, I say this in the most loving way possible but you are an  _ idiot _ ! You talk with the guy on video for hours and hours but as soon as you see him it’s different?”

“It is! He looked overwhelmed.”

“But you know you have to talk to him, right?”

Kai frowned. “I tried! I texted him afterwards but his replies were really short. I feel like I did too much at once, crossed a line. And I don’t want that! I want him to be comfortable with me.”

But of course Yeonjun knew better, brows raised. “How do you expect it to change if you do nothing?”

Before Kai could make up a response his phone chimed.

_ tyun: hey _

_ tyun: i knocked at your door but you didn’t open up so i’m assuming you’re either asleep or just not at home _

_ tyun: which is fine i just have a bunch of leftover pasta and don’t know what to do with it my friends don’t want any _

_ tyun: so if you’re hungry let me know _

“What did he say?” Yeonjun asked, trying to glance at his friend’s phone.

“He’s offering me noodles.”

“Now that’s a confession of pure love that I accept. What are you waiting for? Go there right now!” he ordered. Kai didn’t have a chance to protest because the older was nearly pushing him out of his apartment.

“Don’t bother showing up here before you’ve talked to him!” Yeonjun announced, blowing a kiss while Kai went outside, completely baffled.

_ hyuka: i’m… on my way? _

_ hyuka: that pasta better be good _

Yeonjun didn’t live too far from the university, three bus stops later Kai found himself by the dorm buildings. He tried to fix his hair using the entrance door’s glass window as a mirror and finally entered the building with cold hands and a more or less acceptable appearance.

The air in the hallway was always stale but warm, allowing his legs to stop shaking as he walked up the stairs to where Taehyun lived.

He knocked once, twice before the door opened, his friend standing there wearing a large hoodie and sweatpants. 

“Hey.” Kai said, unsure of what to do.

“Hi. Is it cold outside?”

“Very. But it’s fine, it wasn’t that far.”

Taehyun nodded slowly, opening his arms hesitantly. Kai wanted to scream, cry, maybe. The other looked so small in front of him and it still didn’t feel real to see him.

He stepped forward, allowing himself to melt into the embrace. He rested his head on Taehyun’s shoulder and let his arms hang down loosely on the sides.

“I still can’t believe you’re…  _ here _ .” the shorter whispered. Kai sighed.

“Me neither. And… yesterday really wasn’t the first meeting we imagined, huh?”

“Maybe we can forget it and make this the  _ official _ one?”

“Sure.”

Taehyun giggled, his arms tightening a bit. “Nice to finally meet you, Kai.”

They let go of each other and somehow it still felt awkward as he followed his friend into what appeared to be the kitchen.

Their dorms had the same layout and yet this one looked so different from his own, walls plastered with newspaper cutouts and posters as well as a huge pride flag in the hallway.

It was very Taehyun in the way that Yeonjun’s apartment was very Yeonjun. It just told so much about the person who lived in it and somehow it made Kai flustered to think the other was letting him into this space.

“I haven’t eaten yet because I wanted to wait for you so… if it tastes bad I’m sorry.” Taehyun mumbled, offering a chair to the other and filling spaghetti onto two plates.

“I’m sure it’ll taste great.”

“Oh!” the shorter frowned, looking at Kai. “I don’t have any sauce. I sometimes eat my pasta with yogurt. Do you want anything? I think I have like… cheese… uh-”

“Yogurt?”

“Yeah. I know it sounds weird but it’s really good!” Taehyun smiled nervously and Kai couldn’t not coo at that.

“If it’s that good then I want to try it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

The way his friend’s face lit up made Kai decide to never deny him anything at all. Taehyun got plain yogurt from his fridge and placed it on the table with a spoon, shoveling some of it onto his noodles and stirring it with a fork.

Kai copied his actions, a little hesitant at first but finally trying it.

It was a lot better than expected, mild but refreshing. Taehyun looked at him with a worried expression so he gave him a thumbs up.

They didn’t speak while eating, exchanging only a few shy looks and smiles that made Kai wonder whether he should say something. He ended up deciding against it.

“Hyuka?”

“Hm?”

Taehyun had finished his portion, chin resting on his palm. He looked directly at the other.

“Do you think I’m weird?”

“Huh?” Kai set down his fork, tilting his head. “Why would I?”

“I don’t know just… maybe you don’t like how I  _ actually _ am.”

Kai chuckled. “Tyun, I don’t think you’re weird at all and if anything I like how you  _ actually _ are more because I can see you, really. Not just through a screen. I’ve wanted that for a while now.”

“You’re a lot more confident in real life, huh?”

“Maybe… or maybe you’re just more shy.”

“Yeah… probably.”

The taller took a deep breath.  _ If I want to be bold I might as well be really bold _ . “There’s no need to be shy though… you already know, nothing you do could make me think badly of you.”

Taehyun blushed deeply.  _ I could get used to that. _

___

  
  


Taehyun could almost see Beomgyu roll his eyes on the other end of the call.

“I told you to stop bothering me about that! Worry about your own love life first. The distance excuse won’t pull anymore.”

“Gyu! I tried, okay? I can’t do more than give him hints. It’s not like we’ve spent much time hanging out together yet!”

Beomgyu laughed loudly. “Oh, you mean other than your daily three-hour-long video calls? Yeah, totally makes sense.”

“Give me a break! Let me get over the awkwardness when I’m with him first.”

“Good luck with that. Talk later?”

“Sure. Are you seeing Soobin today?”

“Don’t know,” Beomgyu hummed. “Depends on whether he bails on me again.”

Taehyun smiled, thinking of his two best friends and their antics. “Say hi from me. I miss him.”

“What about me? Is this Taebin and their addition now?”

The younger laughed. “I miss you too, dumbass. Have fun!”

“I’ll try. Bye!”

“Bye!”

A loud beep announced that Beomgyu had hung up and Taehyun smiled as he picked up his phone from his bed.

What he hadn’t noticed were the messages he’d received while talking to his friend, the sender all too familiar.

_ hyuka: man these walls are thin i can hear you laughing _

_ hyuka: you’re cute _

_ hyuka: wanna watch a movie? _

_ hyuka: i have… cold pizza and slightly burnt french fries ? _

Taehyun grinned, scanning the messages and looking up at the ceiling, wondering if his friend was right above him.

_ tyun: weren’t you gonna cook me a healthy meal some day _

_ tyun: sounds like you can’t do it yourself _

_ hyuka: if anyone gets to judge my cooking skills it’s definitely not you _

_ tyun: what movie were you thinking _

_ hyuka: whatever you want _

_ hyuka: as long as you watch it with me _

_ tyun: pick something cool this time _

_ tyun: horror movie _

_ hyuka: okay maybe don’t come _

_ hyuka: it’s christmas time and you want to watch a horror movie _

_ tyun: fine, fine, no horror _

_ tyun: what about big hero 6 _

_ hyuka: are you implying something _

_ tyun: what would i be implying _

_ hyuka: don’t know _

_ hyuka: but deal we’ll watch it _

_ tyun: yay !!! :DDD _

_ tyun: be there in a sec _

He looked at himself in the mirror, his reflection seeming to mock him. Too big, washed out sweater he’d borrowed from Soobin once and never returned, sweatpants that fell weirdly around his thighs and socks that were purely for the purpose of warming his feet.

His hair also wasn’t exactly an eye-catcher, not too messy but flat and boring, sticking into different directions.

He’d been too lazy to put in his contacts that day so his round glasses sat on his nose, always slipping down until the frame aligned with his pupils. He pushed it back up but it didn’t make him look much more presentable.

Taehyun decided there was nothing he could change about his look in a short period that would make him more acceptable for the guy he harboured feelings for so he just shrugged.

The practical thing about only having to go upstairs was that he could wear slippers as he headed to Kai’s apartment, no jacket or boots needed.

He knocked, trying to think of what he could say as a greeting rather than just  _ hey _ , but by the time Kai opened the door he hadn’t had any idea yet.

The taller looked adorable, of course he did. His outfit wasn’t much more glorious than Taehyun’s but there was a sparkle in Kai’s eyes that was to die for. His smile was warm and so was the orange tone his hallway was painted in.

“Did you find the way alright?” Kai joked and Taehyun laughed, inevitably flustered as he realised how intense the other’s gaze was.

“Yeah. You promised cold pizza?”

The taller made a gesture towards what Taehyun guessed to be the living-/bedroom. “Everything’s been prepared.”

So they headed inside, Taehyun a little hesitant at first but Kai just urged him to go ahead.

It wasn’t that different from his own room, a bed that fit one person, maybe two if you liked it cozy and narrow, a desk with a chair that was full of clothes, a small closet and an armchair.

Kai had set up a projector which was connected to his laptop and stood on the middle of the bed.

“Fancy.” Taehyun noted. His friend grinned, pointing at his desk where two paper plates as well as the foods he’d mentioned via text stood.

“I didn’t know what you’d like to drink but I have… iced tea, sprite, pepsi and choco milk.”

“I’ll have iced tea, then.”

Kai shot him two thumbs up. “Take as much food as you want and make yourself a home, I’ll be right back.”

Taehyun felt a little awkward, standing there and hesitantly reaching for a plate.

His friend had plushies all over his bed, something he’d known already from their video calls but it still made him smile.  _ Cute _ .

He reached for a slice of cold pizza, placing it on his plate, unsure whether he was allowed to eat already.

Then he stood there, waiting for the host to return.

“Why are you- you can sit!”

Kai had two glasses of ice tea in his hands and the bottle under his arm, eyes big as he saw his shorter friend.

“Oh… okay, thanks.” Taehyun sat on the very edge of the bed, leaving the projector as a separation between him and his friend.

The latter handed him his drink and also sat down, clearing his throat and starting the movie.

Taehyun didn’t know what to do with himself so he just quietly sipped on his beverage, eyeing his friend in an attempt to find out what to do.

Kai, however, was immediately fully immersed in the movie, eyes big as he stared at the picture reflected onto the wall.

It was endearing and somehow Taehyun forgot to focus on the movie, watching the other was so much more interesting.

At least until Kai started sobbing, sniffling as he stared at the screen. Taehyun laughed.

“The movie barely started and you’re crying already?”

“It’s  _ sad _ , Tyun! You heartless monster.” the other boy whined, wiping his tears with his sleeve. “I hate this part.”

Taehyun chuckled, unsure whether it would be comfortable but still reaching his hand over, above the projector, to let his fingers brush through his friend’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“It’s alright, Kai. Just a movie.”

The taller now had scarlet red cheeks, the blush reaching up to his ears while Taehyun caressed him.

“Thanks…” he muttered, another sniff and a hiccup following as he calmed down visibly. The other smiled, letting his fingers linger until his arm began to hurt and he had to retract it.

Slowly throughout the movie Taehyun began to feel more comfortable, leaning against the wall and eating a little though he wasn’t that hungry.

He also managed to focus on the movie more though he did notice Kai looking at him sometimes which made him more nervous than he wanted to be.

The air between them was thick with unspoken words and discussions they would be forced to have sooner or later but neither of them were ready yet.

“Tyun?” Kai asked as the end credits began rolling.

“Yeah?”

“Christmas is soon.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going home over the holidays?”

Taehyun looked over at his friend who sat with his legs crossed, a plushie in his lap.

“Yes, I am. Why?”

Kai smiled shyly. “Then I’ll have to give you your gift soon.”

“What- you don’t have to give me anything! I… I don’t have anything for you.”

“I told you I already bought it. I can’t just give it back now! Please accept it… it’d make me happy.”

“Okay…”

“What day are you leaving?”

Taehyun hummed. “23rd.”

“Then I’ll give you the gift on the 22nd. But you can’t open it until christmas! Deal?”

“Deal.”

Kai smiled, visibly satisfied. “Good.”

___

  
  


It was a surprisingly mild day, the snow from the week prior had melted and the sun shone mercifully from the sky, making Kai feel awake.

Yeonjun was next to him. Morning classes had finished and they were planning on only grabbing a quick lunch before heading to the labs where they both had classes in the afternoon.

“I should’ve become an art major.” Yeonjun stated, a frown on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Ah, come on, it’s just standing in a lab, failing experiments and making up data.” Kai joked. His friend sighed.

“Oh sweet, innocent Hyuka. I thought that was too in my first year.”

“It’s the last day of classes! Relax a bit.”

Yeonjun looked over at him, ruffling his younger friend’s hair. “Fine.”

Lots of students were out right now, trying to take in the sunlight and its brightness on their way to eat something. Kai found it comforting, just him and his dearest friend, surrounded by people they’d probably never talk to.

At least he thought that was until he heard his name.

“Hyuka?”

Both his and Yeonjun’s head turned around until they were met with the view of three young men approaching them, one of which was all too familiar to Kai.

“Taehyun?”

The trio arrived by their side and for some reason both Yeonjun as well as the shorter of Taehyun’s two friends had their eyes wide open.

“Hey!” Kai greeted. Taehyun smiled widely at him.

“Hi. I didn’t know you’d be around here at this time!”

“Oh, yeah, me and Yeonjun are just gonna grab some food and then we’ll head to the labs. It’s uh… it’s good to see you.”

His friend nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah. Also I should… introduce you? Uhm, these are my friends, Beomgyu and Soobin. And this is Kai he’s-”

“Yeah! You’re the guy he met online!” The taller boy, Soobin, clasped his hands together. He looked just like an overly excited, overly sized bunny.

“Guess that’s me.” Kai smiled. “Nice to meet you. And… well, yeah, this is Yeonjun, my best friend. Jjun?”

His older friend seemed a little taken aback, not saying anything. Instead Beomgyu covered his mouth with his hand.

“Oh! So  _ your _ Kai,” he started, pointing at Taehyun, “is also  _ your  _ Kai!” He looked at Yeonjun with big eyes.

“You know each other?” Taehyun asked, just about as clueless as Kai. Soobin, however, gasped.

“Gyu! Is that… I mean… woah!”

Beomgyu had a smirk on his lips now, eyes sparkling as he looked from his friend to Yeonjun. “That’s him.”

“That’s  _ who _ ?” Taehyun pouted the way he always did when he felt like information was being kept from him.

Kai couldn’t have possibly described how he felt about the information bomb Beomgyu dropped with his next sentence. “Choi Yeonjun, my boyfriend.”

Silence settled for a few seconds, Kai’s best friend turning deep red, giving his apparently  _ boyfriend _ a look that said a lot more than any words could have.

“Boyfriend?” Kai turned towards him, trying to look intimidating the way Yeonjun always did when he wanted to know something.

His friend squealed. “Let me  _ live _ , Hyuka!”

“Why did you not tell me? You always want me to tell you every little detail about-” Kai stopped his sentence abruptly as he remembered that Taehyun was right there, looking at him. “About… everything.” he managed to save himself. Yeonjun frowned.

“Can we not discuss this right now? We have to get going or we’ll be late.”

Kai knew this, Yeonjun didn’t like confrontation, especially not when multiple people were there to witness it.

Soobin was just grinning widely. Taehyun, however, was starting to look upset too.

“What, so you knew each other the whole time? And you  _ knew _ he had a friend called Kai? I could’ve met Hyuka earlier?” he asked Beomgyu who almost looked offended.

“Do you  _ know  _ how many Kais there are in this world? Jesus! Don’t be so petty! It’s all fine now, isn’t it?”

Taehyun frowned. “Whatever. Do you guys really have to leave already?”

Kai shrugged. “I guess so.”

However, one person didn’t seem to agree with Yeonjuns plan. Beomgyu grinned mischievously, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist and pursing his lips.

“Beomgyu!” the pink haired boy hissed, brows furrowed as if he was about to burst.

“Hey,  _ you  _ said you were going to let me show you off! Don’t get all shy on me now.” Beomgyu argued and his tone made clear that he was going to win any argument.

Yeonjun sighed. “You’re annoying.”

Beomgyu grinned. “Kiss! Now!”

And they did kiss.

Kai politely looked away, however he couldn’t help but notice how Taehyun stared at the couple with big eyes, wishful, almost as if he envied them. It made him wonder whether the boy he liked so much could want something like this for them as well.

He pushed the thoughts away quickly, averting his eyes before he could get caught.

Soobin cheered, clapping and laughing. “I never thought I’d see this day.” he joked. Beomgyu hit him

in response, eyes still closed and lips still on Yeonjun’s.

When they parted both of them had rosy cheeks and wide smiles. The older of them shook his head. “You’re such a nuisance, Choi Beomgyu.”

“I like you so much too. Now go do your chemistry stuff.”

Kai managed a wave as his best friend dragged him away from the other three in the direction of the lab building.

“Weren’t we going to get food first?” the younger protested. Yeonjun groaned.

“Shut up! We can get something at the vending machine.”

“Hey! Hey, don’t make  _ me  _ the bad guy! A whole boyfriend and you didn’t tell me.”

“You know I don’t like talking about details like that. And it’s pretty new, too.” the older boy muttered, eyes on the way ahead.

Kai sighed. “That’s fine I just… next time I’d like to know at least a bit, you know?”

“Yeah… sorry, Hyuka.”

“It’s okay! I’m happy for you, Jjun. He seems like he matches you well.”

Yeonjun smiled now, looking at his best friend. “You think so?”

Kai nodded. “He’s just as annoying as you.”

“Hey!” the older boy hit his arm playfully and they both laughed. 

___

  
  


Taehyun considered one of his best qualities to be that he always got everything done ahead of time, always leaving a buffer for eventual emergencies.

That was why he had finished packing his bag for christmas two days before he was planning to head to his parents, having it sit in his closet while he spent his time staring at the ceiling and reading books that had been on his shelf for months.

Beomgyu had already left to see his family with a lot of whining on the day of his departure about how much he’d miss his friends and his new boyfriend.

Taehyun wasn’t exactly jealous of them, he knew their dynamic was very different from what he’d ever had with anyone, including Kai. The couple had clicked immediately and, both of them always sure of what they wanted, had sorted everything out easily, communication coming easily to them.

Soobin had stopped by this morning to say goodbye, explaining how he was planning on staying with his family over new years as well. “You take care of yourself… and call me if you need anything, okay?” he had said, hugging his younger friend tightly.

“It’s fine, Binnie. I’m a big boy.” Taehyun had responded, smiling. “Enjoy your free time!”

Soobin had laughed. “Yeah… finally, no schedule.”

Then he’d left and Taehyun had remained in his bedroom, cleaning up a little so he’d not leave a mess over the holidays.

It was a strange feeling going back home though this was his first year in university. Somehow he’d grown used to living alone incredibly fast.

He eyed the package on his desk, a spontaneous purchase. He wondered if Kai would actually stop by today.

Of course, he trusted his friend not to lie about such a thing but he still wasn’t sure, wasn’t sure about their friendship or whatever it was - or could be.

For some reason they still hadn’t hung out since their coincidental meeting the week before, somehow online was still more comfortable, maybe Taehyun would never get used to how Kai’s voice was a little lower in real life.

A knock ripped him out of his thoughts a little violently, he shook his head before getting up and heading to the front door.

Kai stood there, long coat around his shoulders and a shy smile on his lips.

“Hi, beautiful.” he whispered. Taehyun involuntarily blushed.

“Hey… you really came.”

“Well, I told you I would, didn’t I?”

The shorter nodded, smiling. “Do you want to come inside?”

“Oh uh… I’m on my way to get some last minute gift for my sister since she changed her mind  _ again _ . I just wanted to give you yours already.”

“Hm… okay. But- wait, I got something for you too.”

Kai looked surprised. “Really? You didn’t have to.”

Taehyun couldn't help but feel flustered. “It’s nothing big but I saw it and… yeah, just thought you could use it.” He hurried to get the package and handed it over to his friend while Kai did the same with the gift in his hand.

“You start.” Taehyun demanded.

His friend hummed, carefully unwrapping the item. Finally he held it in his hands, looking at it with big eyes.

“Is that-”

“A heating pad. You once said you tend to get stomach aches when you’re nervous or stressed and I thought this might help ease the pain a little.”

Kai gasped, looking right into his eyes. “Tyun… you remembered that?”

“Of course!”

“You’re so… thank you so much.” he mumbled, quickly pulling Taehyun into a hug and holding onto him for a few seconds. “Seriously, thank you.”

The other was a nervous wreck when it was his turn, not knowing what to expect from the little box in his hands.

He did recognise the item immediately, they’d joked about getting it once in midst of a playful flirt.

“You got them?” he asked, grabbing one of the bracelets and inspecting it.

“Well, we aren’t exactly long distance but I thought it’d be nice nevertheless. I’d already bought them so it would’ve been a waste to give them back.” Kai explained. “I think we need to download an app for them to work and then we can just, you know, tap when we think of each other.”

_ I like you so much _ , Taehyun thought, pushing the idea away immediately. “You’re silly.” he said, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

The bond touch bracelets were definitely something made for people who were already in love and just happened to be separated.

But Kai had still gotten the two of them some, a way of staying connected in a new way, even if they didn’t spend time together.

“I just am clingy, get used to it!” the taller said, his fingers moving to gently brush over Taehyun’s cheek before he seemed to realise how flustered that made his friend, pulling his hand back immediately.

“Thank you, Hyuka. It’s really sweet and… yeah, I’ll surely make use of it.”

“You better! Everytime you think of me!”

_ So… every second of the day? _

“Aye, sir.”

Kai chuckled. “I gotta get going. Have a merry Christmas...” he opened his mouth as if to add something but decided against it.

“Merry Christmas, Hyuka.”

His friend took the second bracelet and waved shyly before leaving the apartment, his steps still echoing in the dorm building’s hallway until he was outside.

Taehyun closed his door and leaned against it with his back, closing his eyes while his fingers felt the bracelet.

He decided he was screwed, completely screwed.

_ tyun: how do i turn this thing on _

_ hyuka: you have the instructions look it up _

_ tyun: we just need to connect it to the app _

_ hyuka: can we do that once i’m home? _

_ tyun: who knows if i’ll be thinking of you then _

_ hyuka: fair point _

_ hyuka: i’m installing it right now _

_ tyun: me too _

_ tyun: and kai _

_ hyuka: yes _

_ tyun: thank you, seriously <3 _

_ tyun: this is the best gift ever _

_ hyuka: i was going to let you wait with opening it until christmas _

_ hyuka: but i was impatient _

_ tyun: it’s better like this, my family would’ve asked so many questions _

_ hyuka: what, are u ashamed of me? _

_ tyun: not at all _

_ tyun: what should i tell them if they ask _

_ hyuka: tell them i got it for you _

_ hyuka: details are up to you :) _

_ tyun: am i allowed to say half-truths? _

_ hyuka: half-truths??? _

_ tyun: yep _

_ hyuka: if that’s what you want to, sure _

_ hyuka: got the app ready? _

_ tyun: yes :) _

Five minutes later he received the first vibration on his wrist, then another, and a third one.

_ tyun: don’t overdo _

_ hyuka: but that’s how much i think of you _

_ tyun: you’re cute _

_ hyuka: so i’ve been told _

___

  
  


Kai sighed, nodding once again. “I’m sure.”

Yeonjun pouted, arms crossed and feet stomping on the ground as if he was a toddler throwing a tantrum. “But this is our first new year’s that we could spend together!”

Kai shrugged. “I don’t want to be the third wheel with you and your boyfriend.”

“We could invite Taehyun as well!”

“I said no, Jjun. You go have fun with Beomgyu, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The older boy sighed, stepping forward to hug his best friend tightly, his dyed hair tickling Kai’s chin.

“See you next year, my friend.” he mumbled theatrically, making the younger laugh.

“You’re so dramatic!”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too. But don’t think you’re getting out of this! We’re getting brunch tomorrow, just you and me, no excuses.”

“Aye, sir!” Kai offered a smile while his best friend let go of him, blowing a kiss and waving as he headed off to go meet Beomgyu.

It was about 10pm, two hours until the new year and Kai already regretted his plans for the evening.

With exams coming up in early january he’d decided to study instead of partying, at least until the fireworks were set to start.

Normally he disliked studying without having Yeonjun there to help him and explain stuff to him, however he did know his best friend was excited to spend this night with his freshly found better half, the two inseparable since everyone had returned from their christmas home visits.

Of course it wasn’t ideal, a year ago he’d pictured himself dancing with a bunch of other students he barely knew the names of, maybe finding a handsome stranger to kiss at midnight like people in movies did.

But he didn’t have a right to complain.  _ Good job choosing this hellhole of a major, Kai. Should’ve gone into history… or art. _

After preparing a mug of hot chocolate he sat down at his desk, feet wrapped in a pair of fuzzy socks. He wore a hoodie that he’d had since 8th grade and sweatpants, over all nothing that would’ve made him a sight for sore eyes.

His laptop took a while to turn on and when he finally got to open the pdf he’d gotten of the way too pricey textbook for his analytics class he began feeling sad.

His phone vibrated and he made a mental note to switch it off after checking this message.

_ tyun: hey hyuka _

_ tyun: are you home? _

_ hyuka: yeah _

_ tyun: do you want to hang out? i have a bunch of snacks _

_ hyuka: oh _

_ hyuka: sorry, i’m not feeling too well tonight i think i’ll just try to sleep through the whole fireworks thing _

_ tyun: oh okay _

_ tyun: feel better soon _

_ tyun: and if you need anything text me _

_ hyuka: thanks _

_ hyuka: are you all alone? _

_ tyun: yeah but don’t worry abt it u go get some rest so you can be back on your feet quickly <3 _

_ tyun: i’ll be watching kiki’s delivery service _

_ hyuka: love that one _

_ tyun: me too :D _

Kai almost felt a little guilty for lying to his friend but he told himself he had to study, no excuses.

As a way to make himself feel better about it he tapped the bracelet on his arm twice, receiving two identical vibrations back seconds later.

He smiled, feeling a little more relieved now as he switched off his phone and turned all his attention towards his schoolwork.

The first hour went by surprisingly well, he managed to get quite a few things done though the hot chocolate soon stood there without a purpose, gone cold as he’d forgotten about it.

He sipped the cold beverage nevertheless.

The second hour was… terrible.

His eyes kept wandering somewhere else because for some reason the one hole in the wall that had been left there from a removed nail was much more interesting than the content of his studies.

He also thought about Taehyun, because of course that boy could not leave his mind for even one evening.

They’d once joked about how they could be each other’s new years kiss because neither of them had ever gotten one.

_ Stop thinking about that _ ! He scolded himself, shaking his head. 

He also heard people outside, fellow university students who, much like Yeonjun and Beomgyu, were celebrating the end of the year by drinking and singing along to music, laughing loudly and talking even more.

Kai envied them a little, perhaps, but he knew he’d made the right decision.

At ten minutes to midnight he gave up, closing his laptop and leaning back on his desk chair with a sigh.

“I hate university.” he said, the words disappearing into the thick air of the room he hadn’t let fresh air into all day, no one hearing them except for himself.

He turned his phone back on, the clock on the display telling him it was already 11:56pm, four minutes to the new year.

_ And I’ll spend it alone? _

He saw new messages.

_ tyun: you went offline so i’m assuming you're sleeping _

_ tyun: which is good i hope you get some good rest _

_ tyun: just :D if u were kiki i would be your jiji _

_ tyun: and we could go everywhere together _

_ tyun: you’d make a cute little witch _

_ tyun: oh god that sounds terrible _

_ tyun: i mean it in a nice way. it’s a compliment!!!!!!! _

_ tyun: okay i’ll stop now the movie is almost over anyways _

Kai didn’t have a hard time forming his next thought.  _ I’m screwed. _

He was about to tap his bracelet a million times when he realised another two minutes had passed and he did not want to spend midnight alone.

It wasn’t his best look, for sure, not what one would want to meet their crush in. But it would have to do.

With an not all too elegant sprint he made his way downstairs, only his phone and his keys with him, knocking frantically at his friend’s door.

His heartbeat sped up rapidly and he desperately wanted to blame it on the run but he knew better when Taehyun opened the door, wearing plaid pajamas and his round glasses. Of course it was him who had made Kai’s heart race.

That was why the taller boy didn't leave time for words or second thoughts, pulling the other into his embrace quickly, burying his nose in Taehyun’s hair and inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

“Hyuka? I thought you were-”

“I lied. I just wanted to study. But I can’t focus anymore.”

A few seconds of silence followed before fireworks ripped through the air outside, loud bangs and cheers making sure everyone knew it was midnight.

Taehyun hummed. “Happy New Year, Hyuka.”

Kai didn’t know what exactly it was that flipped the switch, maybe it was the warmth in his friend’s voice when he said it, maybe it were the fingers rugged on his back, maybe the face hidden in his chest.

Whatever it was, he was sure now, sure that nothing could waver his mind anymore. He was as certain as he’d never been before. He wanted to be with Taehyun, badly, wanted to make him  _ his _ , wanted to woo him until they could be one.

The thought made him smile from giddiness and, realising they still stood in the doorframe, he stumbled forward with his arms still tight around the shorter boy’s waist. Taehyun giggled melodically, not complaining when Kai closed the door with a kick of his foot.

“Happy New Year, Tyunnie.”  _ My Tyunnie _ , he added mentally.

“You came just in time, huh?”

“It was a very spontaneous decision, I just… wanted to see you.” Kai admitted, breathing deeply. Taehyun loosened a little so he could make eye contact with his friend.

“I was feeling kind of sad thinking I’d be spending new years alone, I have to admit.”

“I’m sorry I lied.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now.”

Kai managed a smile, trying to think of what to say before his friend added something. “Do you want to stay? For the night, I mean.”

“Seriously?”

Taehyun hummed. “I don’t want you to just go again.”

“You’re hard to say no to.”

“You shouldn’t have told me. I’ll take advantage of it.”

“Oh?”

Taehyun grinned. “Beware!”

He led the taller into his bedroom, gesturing towards his bed. “You can take the bed, by the way, I still have a spare mattress lying around somewhere.”

“Do you want to sleep already?”

“I mean… I don’t know. Do you?”

Kai shrugged. “I don't mind going to sleep.”

“You sure?”

“Very.”

Taehyun was quick with preparing a makeshift bed on the floor, soon after standing in the room awkwardly, looking at Kai.

“So…”

“Goodnight, Taehyun.” the taller smiled.

“Goodnight, Hyuka. Sleep well.”

Kai grinned. “Oh, I will. I don’t remember the last time I went to sleep before 4am.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes before turning the light off and cuddling into his blanket on the mattress he’d organised.

Now, his bed surely wasn’t uncomfortable, it was about the same size as Kai’s, equally equipped except for the lack of plushies.

But something was  _ wrong _ and Kai could easily put his finger on it.

_ I really am screwed _ , he thought as he climbed out of the bed and onto the ground where his friend was lying, back turned towards him.

Kai lay down next to him, gently placing an arm around the other’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Taehyun mumbled, already drunk with sleep.

“You don’t have any plushies. I need something to cuddle when I sleep.”

It was an awful excuse but Kai was desperate to be close to the other.  _ I like you, I like you so much, Taehyun _ , he thought.

“But… won’t you feel uncomfortable down here?”

“It’s perfectly fine.” Kai assured. “Is it okay with you?”

“Yeah. It’s alright.”

“Goodnight, Tyunnie.”

“Sweet dreams.”

___

  
  


Taehyun woke up with daylight already peeking through his blinds and a hand on his back.

His back.

His eyes fluttered open shortly to find him now face to face with his late night guest who was smiling fondly at him.

He closed his eyes again, not ready to properly wake up just yet.

If it had been anyone else here with him he would've felt uncomfortable after a while, would’ve turned away or tried to put as much distance between them as possible. But this wasn’t just anyone, this was Kai, right here in his tiny bedroom, holding him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Morning, Tyunnie.” Kai whispered, the words ripping through the comfortable and peaceful silence new year’s day usually offered.

“Hm.” Taehyun managed to respond, something between a sigh and a groan escaping him. 

His friend chuckled, his hand moving up to Taehyun’s cheek to caress it gently. “We can stay here until you’re awake.”

“Mhm.”  _ Very good response, Taehyun. _

After a few seconds of silence he felt Kai shuffle next to him, the blanket rustling loudly before something poked Taehyun’s chest.

It took him a moment to register that the other was, in fact, hiding his face there, pressed against the fabric of his pajama top.

He didn’t dare to speak a word because Kai didn’t say one either, simply humming while his hand traced shapes on the shorter boy’s back.

_ What is he doing _ ? Taehyun asked himself. This felt like too much for just casual, too much for innocent, too much for something he could just brush off.

Kai’s legs bent and pulled up until his knees tickled the part of the other’s shins that the pajama pants didn’t cover. 

Taehyun breathed deeply, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach that reminded him of a rollercoaster’s drop a little too much. That and the rapid beating of his heart, not even thinking of slowing down anytime soon. 

He was certain Kai could hear it, could hear every single thud, could put two and two together and see how gone the other was for him.

Taehyun carefully placed one of his hands at the soft line between Kai’s face and his hair, brushing upwards gently, soft strands wrapping around his fingers as if the other’s body wanted to make sure he never let go.

After a few strokes he let his fingertips massage circles on the taller boy’s scalp. Kai sighed but didn’t move an inch.

“Is that okay?” he managed to exhale, the words seeming to linger in the air a little longer than intended. Kai giggled.

“It’s perfect. Don’t stop.”

Taehyun made a mental note that Kai’s hair carried the scent of oranges and that maybe that now was his favorite scent in the world.

“Tyunnie?”

“Hm?”

“Your heart.”

“What about it?”

“I can hear it beating. Thump. Thump. Thump.” Kai’s fingers began drumming on his friend’s back in sync with Taehyun’s silly, fast heartbeat.

The latter smiled, allowing his eyes to open just to be met with a mess of hair right below his chin.

“Strange.” he muttered. Kai didn’t shift.

“I like it.”

“Like what?”

“Your heartbeat.”

Taehyun laughed. “Weird compliment.”

Kai’s stomach growled, finally popping the bubble that had built around them and Taehyun almost felt heartbroken when his friend moved away from him, sitting up instead and looking at the wall.

The shorter reached for his phone that lay next to the mattress, the small device letting him know it was just about 10 in the morning.

“When’s the last time you ate?” he asked his friend.

Kai shrugged. “I had chips with Yeonjun around eight last night.”

Taehyun sighed, propping himself up as well and, maybe a little selfishly, letting his hand rest on the back of the other’s neck, desperate for that little contact.

“We should eat something then. I think I have… eggs? And toast.”

Kai turned his head just a little to be able to look at him, a sheepish grin on his face. “You’re a gourmet, huh?”

“Hey! As if you’re any better.”

“Can’t be, you’re the best.”

Taehyun felt his cheeks heat up immediately and sent out a silent curse at himself for being so weak for this boy. “Get up already!”

Kai obliged with his hands raised defeatedly, crawling out of the warm embrace of Taehyun’s blanket, getting up with help from the bed that had been vacated. He then offered a hand to Taehyun, helping him stand up.

The taller boy made no effort to let go of his friend’s fingers as they headed towards the kitchen and Taehyun didn’t mind at all, heart fluttering at the inherently romantic atmosphere between them.

“Did it snow?” Kai asked, pointing at the window.

Everything outside was covered in a blanket of white, silent and peaceful.

“Looks pretty.” Taehyun commented. The other grinned, turning to look at him.

“You’re prettier.”

“Ah… you have no shame, huh?” Taehyun rolled his eyes to conceal how flustered he felt thanks to the comment.

Kai’s smile was irresistible, wide and bright as if the sun herself had taught him to imitate her. “I just like seeing your reactions.” he said.

Taehyun shook his head, walking to the fridge and getting out the few breakfast utensils he had. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Why not? You like it, don’t you?” Kai’s arms snaked around the shorter’s waist from behind and Taehyun felt like he was about to implode and leave a nicely constructed black hole.

“Stop that!”  _ I like you, dumbass. _ “Help me instead!”

“Whatever you say, Tyun.”

___

  
  


Kai was already tired of Yeonjun and Beomgyu and it had only been ten minutes since the latter had joined them.

It wasn’t like they were being too much but their shy giggles and the way they swung their laced hands made something in Kai’s stomach churn.

He was thinking of Taehyun again, as usual, because for some reason it felt more comfortable around him these days. It was only a few days into January but they’d made it a habit to stop by each other's place at least once per day for a hug to recharge and for a few flirty words.

He didn't mind at all, of course, but he couldn’t deny he wanted more.

Yeonjun had told him to just ask the guy out but it still didn’t seem that easy. Kai didn’t want to force himself onto his friend.

Right now they were walking across campus. Both Kai and Beomgyu fresh out of exams, Yeonjun having insisted on picking them up afterwards, now pampering him in a typical manner.

He kept stopping to ask them if they were cold, readjusting their scarves and beanies as well as suggesting different options for lunch.

Beomgyu didn’t seem to mind the attention from his boyfriend at all, humming and smiling sheepishly at every tender touch.

Kai wanted to be that in love with someone, or well, not just  _ anyone _ . He wanted to be that in love with Taehyun, no one else.

“What are you thinking about?” Yeonjun asked.

“Nothing.” Kai lied.

“I bet you’re thinking of Taehyun. I’m telling you! Just ask him out, the boy’s head over heels for you.” Beomgyu commented, offering a grin. Kai rolled his eyes.

“If I was him I wouldn’t tell you anything at the rate you tell everyone you know certain things. But no, I don’t think it’s the right time.”

Beomgyu pouted. “Hey! If he’d asked me  _ not _ to tell you I wouldn’t have! But you already know anyways, don’t you? You both know.”

“Babe, we didn’t really do any better.” Yeonjun butted in. His boyfriend sighed.

“That’s fair…”

Kai sent a silent thank you into the air as his phone vibrated, saving him from the awkward conversation.

_ tyun: i’m having lunch at the canteen _

_ tyun: wanna join me? _

_ hyuka: is soobin with you? _

_ tyun: no, just me _

_ hyuka: be there in 10 _

He managed a wide grin, sliding the device back into his coat pocket. “I’m gonna go meet Taehyun for lunch. You two have fun.”

Yeonjun pouted. “But I thought we’d get food together!”

Beomgyu boxed his partner’s arm. “Let the lovebirds have some time together!”

The oldest gave in, pinching Kai’s cheek as a goodbye before the couple headed off, leaving the tall boy alone on his way to the large building that contained the student canteen.

He couldn’t contain the giddiness, his steps light as he entered through the door, making his way through rows of tables and scanning the room with his eyes.

Taehyun wasn’t to miss, a bright yellow reusable cup in front of him while his permed head kept on turning, looking around.

Kai hurriedly walked towards his friend and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s shoulders quickly upon arrival.

Taehyun giggled softly, the sound ringing like bells in Kai’s ears. “Hey.”

“Hey, beautiful.”

The other fake gagged at the nickname. “You’re such a cheeseball.”

Kai grinned. “It’s my charm. Are you not eating anything?”

“You know I don’t eat lunch.”

“So you’re in the canteen just for black coffee?”

Taehyun shrugged. “It’s my favorite. Wanna try?”

Now, Kai wasn’t the biggest fan of coffee to begin with but he was too weak to say no, too whipped for this very boy who looked at him with his big, sparkly eyes.

That’s why he accepted the hot cup, his fingers immediately trying to absorb the heat while his lips slowly found the edge and sipped on the liquid.

As expected, it was bitter, bitter and disgusting, so unlike Taehyun who was everything sweet and nice Kai could think of.

He couldn’t stop himself from pulling a face as he handed the coffee back.

“Not good?” Taehyun asked, laughing.

“Awful.” Kai admitted truthfully. “I’m gonna go get a proper meal. You'll wait for me?”

“Won’t move at all.” his friend confirmed, a rosy blush on his cheeks and a soft smile on his lips.  _ I could kiss him _ , Kai thought, pushing the thought away as quickly as it had come.

The canteen wasn’t too crowded during exam season, most students spent all their time at home studying and living off delivery food or instant meals.

Choices were limited too but Kai decided kimchi pancakes were better than nothing so he grabbed a tray, allowing the man behind the counter to fill up a plate for him.

He also got a little salad, packed in a paper container, as well as a cup of banana flavoured yogurt and a strawberry milk packet.

Satisfied with his choices he got a spoon as well as chopsticks before returning to where Taehyun sat, fingers tapping his phone as he apparently played a game.

“Tyun?”

“Hm? Oh! What did you get?”

Kai smiled, setting his tray down and sliding onto the chair across from Taehyun’s. “My wallet may not but my stomach will thank me for it.” he commented.

Taehyun nodded, smiling. “Enjoy your meal.”

Kai looked from his food to his friend who took another sip from the monstrosity he called coffee, eyes wandering around the room.  _ No, absolutely not happening _ .

“Eat some.” he demanded. The other boy looked up at him, tilting his head.

“What?”

Kai picked up part of a pancake and held it towards Taehyun. “Eat.”

“I’m not hungry, Hyuka. Don’t worry about it.”

“It wasn’t an offer. It’s a demand. Eat!”

The other rolled his eyes, scrunching his nose before he carefully opened his mouth and pulled the food away from Kai’s chopsticks with his teeth.

While he chewed his friend opened up the salad package, getting some of the greens. “Here. This too.”

“That’s your food.” 

“I want you to eat some of it! I have Yeonjun pestering me and forcing me to eat veggies almost daily. I’ve never even seen you eat a carrot. Eat the food! For me!”

He concluded Taehyun had to be about as weak for him as he was for the smaller boy because he ate the salad without any further protest, as well as the other bites of food Kai gave him.

He was about to delve into the yogurt when a familiar figure appeared at their table.

Alin, a girl that nearly reached Taehyun in height, stood there, smiling kindly.

“Hi Kai. And… Taehyun, right? You’re friends with Choi Beomgyu.”

Taehyun blushed and Kai remembered that his friend was insanely shy around strangers. “Uh… yeah. You know him?”

“He gave me my campus tour on my first day. Really fun guy! He still says hi when he sees me. Oh! I’m Alin, by the way. First year chemistry.”

“Like Kai.” Taehyun smiled shyly. Alin chuckled.

“Tell me about it. We’re lab partners. If you can call it partners, he lets me do all the work!”

Kai hit the table with his palm. “That’s  _ not true _ ! I do just as much work as you.”

She grinned. “Sure, whatever you say. Anyways, do you two mind if I sit with you? It’s kind of boring eating lunch alone.”

“Don’t mind at all.” Taehyun said and Kai almost felt a little angry at how excited he looked. Or maybe he was upset they wouldn’t be alone anymore.

Of course, he didn’t mind his classmate at all, she was a sweet girl, extroverted and fun to be around, exactly who he needed to get through classes. 

But her attention seemed to be taken up entirely by Taehyun.

“So, what do you major in?” she asked curiously, taking a bite of her sloppy pizza.

“Political science. Don’t ask how I ended up there, I don’t really know either.”

She laughed. “That’s fine, I can’t really tell how I ended up in chemistry either. And… you two, I’ve seen you together a lot recently! Are you, like, a thing?”

Kai wanted to sink into a puddle, feeling his cheeks heat up. Taehyun’s blush crawled up his ears and down his neck.

“Uh… no, we’re just friends.” he said.

Alin shrugged. “What a shame, you’d look good together.”

Kai cleared his throat, desperate to change the topic. “What did you think of the exam?” he asked. She frowned.

“Jesus! I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Was it difficult? I have my first exam tomorrow.” Taehyun said. She looked at him, a pitiful expression on her face.

“Good luck, Taehyun. I found it  _ awful _ but I guess that depends on your major a lot.”

“Now that’s motivating.” the other boy joked and Kai fought the wish to take his hand and tell him it’d be fine because he was so smart and amazing.

“No, no, don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be okay. By the way, I absolutely hate this pizza. I should start eating lunch outside of school. Do you guys have any recommendations?”

Kai grinned. “There’s this sandwich place down the street. Their lunch deals are heaven-sent.”

Alin gave him thumbs up while sipping on her water bottle. “Sounds good. I’ll check it out and give you a detailed review. Oh, by the way, Taehyun! What is your preferred social media?”

Taehyun looked as if he had a spotlight focused on him, nervous and confused. “I, uh- I guess instagram? I don’t use a lot of social media.”

“Alright. What’s your username? I’ll follow you so we can stay in touch!” She explained, getting her phone out to open the app.

Taehyun did gave her the username, a shy smile on his lips as she thanked him.

“I’m sure we’ll become great friends. Anyways, if I eat any more of this horrid thing I will probably start crying so I’ll get going instead. See you around!” She got up, pizza slice not even half eaten, and made her way to hand her tray back and get rid of the leftovers.

Once she was out of earshot Taehyun giggled. “What a unique person.”

“She’s a delight in boring classes, honestly.”

“You must like her a lot.”

Kai chuckled. “Not nearly as much as I like you, Tyunnie.”

___

  
  


Taehyun’s bag was heavy on his shoulders despite barely having anything in it, or maybe it was just nervousness weighing on him.

He wore a padded jacket that was a hand-me-down from Soobin as well as a beanie though he didn’t plan on being outside much.

First official exam and he wanted to hide somewhere to escape the fear of messing up.

Rationally he knew that wouldn’t happen, he’d prepared well, asked seniors from his major for tips and infos on how the exam could look like but for some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling.

He still had plenty of time but, knowing himself, he’d rather leave now than spend another 40 minutes staring at the wall.

So he made his way out of his dorm, locking the door behind him and walking to the staircase, however an idea struck him just as he was about to start going down.

He turned and took the stairs up instead, heart hammering in his chest for absolutely no reason as he halted in front of Kai’s dorm.

The other had no exams today so he should be home. Taehyun knocked carefully, straightening his back and clearing his throat to prepare himself to see Kai.

The taller boy opened the door, still in his pajamas, hair a fluffy mess, eyes only halfway opened. “Tyun?”

“Morning… hope I didn’t wake you up.”

Kai smiled. “Not at all. Do you want to come inside?”

“Ah no, I was actually heading to my exam but… to be honest I am almost dying of fear and… I could use a hug or two.”

His friend nodded, opening his arms and pulling Taehyun so close the shorter could hide his face in the dip of his neck.

Kai rubbed his back gently, swaying left and right. “You’re smart, Tyunnie. It’s just an exam! I’m sure you’ll do well. If there’s anyone that can do well on their first exam it’s you.”

“I don’t know I’m just… overthinking.”

“When do you have to be there?” Kai asked and Taehyun almost thought his lips were pressed into the shorter boy's hair.

“It only starts in an hour but I want to get some coffee beforehand and… I’d rather be early.”

“That’s  _ my boy _ , always prepared for everything, huh?”

Taehyun felt his face heating up at the title, trying to pull the other even closer. “Ah… stop.”

Kai hummed, his fingers tangling in the shorter boy’s hair. “How about I pick you up afterwards? You text me once you’re out and we can go get some actual nice food and just hang out!”

“Sounds great. You’d do that?”

The taller hummed. “Anything for you.”

To save himself from further flusteredness Taehyun let go of the hug, muttering a  _ thanks _ before heading outside, head now dizzy with thoughts that all circled around Kai.

The exam went less terrible than expected, the only thing distracting him being the one time in midst of writing his essay where the bracelet around his wrist vibrated.

He didn’t even try to hide the smile.  _ Yeah, I like you too, Kai _ , he thought as he tapped it back.

Of course his friend had been right. He had been well prepared and knew what was expecting him so nothing came as a shock.

Still, he felt unsure as he handed his results in, leaving the room hurriedly and texting Kai as soon as he was out.

_ tyun: done :( _

_ hyuka: why the frown ??? _

_ hyuka: did it go bad? _

_ tyun: i don’t know _

_ tyun: i think it was okay but i can’t say for sure _

_ hyuka: i’m proud of you _

_ hyuka: what building are you at _

_ tyun: 8B _

_ hyuka: be there in 3 _

_ hyuka: smile for me, yeah? _

_ hyuka: you’re so pretty !! pretty pretty tyunnie _

Taehyun rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips was inevitable at the compliments.

He wasn’t unsure anymore about his feelings and much less about Kai’s, he knew that all it took was for one of them to take the next step.

But it didn’t feel necessary, he felt comfortable with how things were in between them. He enjoyed the subtle flirts, the tight embraces, the wide smiles. He liked texting Kai goodnight, followed by taps on his bracelet and he loved imagining the two of them in the most trivial scenarios. Just as long as it were them.

It was cold outside so he waited in front of the glass door that marked the entrance to the building, looking outside while his classmates passed by him, coats tightly pulled together and heads lowered as if they all wanted to vanish in the comfort of their own home as quickly as possible.

Then a tall figure made its way towards the building, steps light and a wide grin on his face.

Taehyun’s heart skipped a beat as he ran out of the door and straight into Kai’s arms.

The taller boy picked him up and allowed Taehyun’s legs to wrap around his waist as he spun him around.

“Hey, beautiful.” he whispered.

“Hi…” Taehyun whispered. “Thank you for coming.”

“Are you kidding? As if I’d miss out on a chance to see you!”

_ Stop talking… _ Taehyun thought, grateful he could hide his face in that moment and conceal how flustered he was.

Kai didn’t make any effort to put him down so they stayed for a while, just holding onto each other.

“Hyuka?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Taehyun confessed sincerely, wanting to pour out his heart right then and there.

He heard the other chuckle softly. “Is the stress making you that emotional? You don’t have to know, I’m right here! Promise. Now, aren’t you hungry? Let’s get some food, my treat.”

Taehyun frowned though he knew the other couldn’t see. “I don’t want you to pay for me.”

“It’s not a question, Tyun. Let me treat you this once, hm?”

“Fine…”

The taller boy finally set him down, beaming as they made eye contact. Taehyun reached for his hand in a rush of confidence, delighted as Kai laced their fingers tightly.

He let his friend lead the way to some place he distantly remembered having gone to with Soobin once. It wasn’t exactly fancy, just a place for regular university students, just like them.

But then again, what about the two of them was regular? Taehyun couldn’t find an answer. There was no one like Kai and nothing like what he felt for him.

“What are you thinking about?” Kai asked softly.

_ You.  _ “Nothing.”

“Okay.”

A waiter approached them, offering a table in the back corner of the restaurant where they’d be sheltered from the ogling of other guests.

Kai refused to let go of the other’s fingers, playing with them on top of the table while Taehyun scanned the menu.

“Tyun?”

“Hm?”

“I like this.”

“What?”

“Spending time with you, just you. I like it. Let’s do it more often.”

_ Is this him asking me out? _

“I’d love that.”

Kai scrunched his nose cutely, cheeks round from how brightly he smiled.

Taehyun finally managed to pick a food, one that wasn’t too expensive because he still felt guilty about the other insisting on paying. Kai assured he knew the menu and knew what he’d order and a few minutes later the waiter from earlier came up, polite smile on his face as he asked for their orders.

Kai just wouldn’t let go of the other’s fingers and Taehyun kept looking at him, watching how his lips moved as he spoke and how a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

They ate in comfortable silence. Taehyun was beyond exhausted from the exam and Kai didn’t pressure him into talking. It was nice, the way they didn’t have to talk to enjoy each other’s presence.

Kai was playing footsies with the other underneath the table and Taehyun giggled, looking into his friend’s eyes.

Their hands laced again the second they’d left the small place, cold hair blowing into their faces. Kai scrunched his nose. “I hate this weather.”

“I like it.” Taehyun said. “I feel like I look better with winter clothes.”

The taller boy raised an eyebrow. “How come? I think you always look pretty.”

“Don’t know, just feels more comfortable.”

Kai hummed, his free hand gently brushing over Taehyun’s cheek. “I like winter a bit better this year than for the last few.”

“How come?”

“I have you now.”

Taehyun didn’t know how to respond so he just began dragging Kai in the direction of the dorms, wanting to spend time with him somewhere  _ warm _ .

The side of the street was lined with shops of all kinds, all of them advertising huge sales now that christmas was over. Kai looked at the shop windows while Taehyun looked at him, a feeling of affection blooming in his chest.

Suddenly the taller boy halted. “Tyunnie?”

“Yes?”

“Remember the flower shop I told you about one time? With the succulents?”

Taehyun tried to follow his friend's eyes. “Yeah, why?”

“It’s that one over there.” Kai smiled widely, dragging the other towards the small establishment that now had no flowers displayed outside. It looked weirdly familiar.

“Oh… that’s the same one I talked about, with the flowers that reminded me of you.” he recalled. Kai laughed sweetly.

“So we could’ve ran into each other back then already? The universe is really against us, isn’t it?”

Taehyun shrugged, shifting a little closer to lean his head against the other’s arm. “We’re here now. Should we go inside?”

Kai didn't need to be told twice, pulling his companion into the small shop and directly towards the section with prepared bouquets. “Pick one.” he demanded. The shorter boy laughed.

“I don’t want flowers from you. You already bought the food.”

His friend pouted and Taehyun wanted to kiss him so badly.

“How about  _ you _ pick something? Doesn't have to be a bouquet. I’ll get you whatever you want.” he continued. Kai blushed softly, smiling at him. “You would?”

Taehyun nodded. His friend’s eyes lit up and he immediately made his way to the succulents that stood in another part of the room. It was so typical of him to pick one of the cacti it made the other grin.

“Oh my god, I’m so excited! I’ve always wanted a cactus! Aren't they so cute?”

“Not as cute as you.” Taehyun responded, proud of himself for being the one to flirt this once.” Kai looked at him and smiled, his hand reaching to ruffle his friend’s hair.

“Don’t get bold on me, Kang Taehyun. That’s my job!”

“I was just telling the truth!”

The taller lingered for a second, eyes scanning his friend’s face, as if he considered doing something. Then he turned back to face the plants.

He ended up picking a stereotypical looking cactus, nothing spectacular but he was so happy about it that Taehyun considered buying the entire shelf just to see that smile.

“Oh! Excellent pick!” the lady at the register said, smiling at the two. “Do you know how to take care of it?”

Kai shook his head and as she explained he listened carefully. Taehyun… not so much. His attention was only on the boy he liked so much.  _ He looks so pretty _ , he thought, his thumb drawing circles on Kai’s palm. He paid, though he barely paid attention to the interaction, mind full of  _ Kai, Kai, Kai _ .

Unfortunately the thoughts were interrupted by the other boy letting go of his fingers to carry the cactus with care, in both of his hands. Taehyun felt a little bummed but he decided not to let it show, following Kai out of the shop.

“I love it so much!” his friend gushed, eyes sparkling as he looked at his new possession. “Thank you, Tyunnie.”

“As long as you’re happy!” Taehyun said truthfully.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been! Well, except for when we first met, maybe.”

“Cheeseball. Hurry up, let’s get your new baby home.”

They walked, well, Taehyun had to jog thanks to Kai’s long legs, and quickly arrived at their dorm building. Taehyun opened the door, holding it open. His friend smiled sweetly. “Thanks, beautiful.”

Finally they were up on the third floor in Kai’s dorm where he set the plant on the windowsill next to his bed where it looked just perfectly in place, as if it had always been there.

“What are you calling it?”

Kai looked at Taehyun. “I don’t know, do you have any ideas?”

“Not really.”

“I should call it Tyun.”

“What? Why?”

The taller smiled. “Then you’re always with me.”

Taehyun surged forward for a tight hug, both of them falling onto the bed with him on top of kai, giggling giddily as they held each other. 

This time he was sure, Kai pressed soft kisses into his hair as his head rested on the taller boy’s chest. He decided not to comment on it, just closing his eyes and enjoying the proximity. 

“Hyuka?”

“Yes, my pretty Taehyun?”

“I’m really happy… you gave me so much strength for the exam and cheered me up after. I’m just thankful. Thank you.”

“That’s nothing! If I could I would spend every second with you. It makes  _ me _ happy.”

Taehyun hummed, his hand reaching out to hold the other’s. He pressed them together, palm to palm. “Your hand is so big.” he muttered.

“I need it to hold my favorite boy.”

“Your favorite boy?”

“The best in the world.” Kai confirmed, intertwining their fingers. “Do you want to get some sleep? It’s still early, you can count it as a nap.”

“Only if we stay like this.”

“Deal. Get some rest, beautiful.”

Taehyun sighed, closing his eyes.  _ I like you so much _ , he thought, hoping it reached Kai.

___

  
  


The third week of January had brought nothing but misery for Kai. His energy levels were insanely low thanks to his routine that had settled over this month. Study, take an exam, nap, study some more, eat, study, nap, study, another exam.

He didn’t remember the last time he’d allowed himself the luxury of lying in his bed, his naps happened only with his head on the desk, leaving him with terrible back pain.

Not now though. With a three day span before his next exam he’d managed to arrange a meeting with Yeonjun.

The older looked about as exhausted as him, if not even more, dark rings under his normally so bright eyes, body slumping as he walked. Kai almost felt bad for asking him to come.

“Maybe you should sleep.” he said. Yeonjun chuckled, reaching one hand across Kai’s tiny kitchen table to ruffle the younger’s hair.

“I’m okay, Hyuka. I wanted to see you. Missed my kid.”

“I missed you too. I didn’t expect it to be this stressful. I don’t think I’ve spoken to anyone other than the employees at the convenience store for a good week.”

Yeonjun sighed, resting his chin on top of his palm. “It’s  _ awful _ , just gets worse every year. But we’ve almost made it, hm? And once we’re done we’ll have some time to rest.”

Kai hummed, getting up to pour them both a glass of water. “I know, I know. I just wish I had time to see friends. I feel like the loneliness is worse than the stress.”

“When did you last see Taehyun?”

“More than a week ago. He’s been just as busy as me and the most we’ve been able to do was text each other a bit. I miss him so much.” Kai admitted honestly. Yeonjun gave him a compassionate smile.

“I get you. I haven’t seen Beomgyu all month, pretty much, except for a few short meetings where we didn’t have time to do more than kiss and say hi. Missing my boys is starting to really get to me.”

Kai took a long swig of water, the cool liquid waking his senses up a little. “I’d drop out if it wasn’t for you and Tyun being here.”

Yeonjun chuckled. “Hey, come on, you’re doing good so far.”

“Thanks.”

The older boy seemed to think for a while, a faint line of focus on his forehead. His fingers drummed a rhythm on the table and he pushed his bottom lip forward.

Kai risked a look at his phone display. No new messages. He felt a little bummed at that and absentmindedly tapped his bracelet.

The response vibration came seconds later, allowing a smile to sneak onto his lips.  _ So he’s thinking of me too _ .

“Do you think Taehyun is home right now?” Yeonjun asked. The younger looked up at him.

“Hm? I mean, I don’t know, probably.”

“We should go see him then.”

Kai frowned at the suggestion, remembering how exhausted Taehyun had been already after his first exam.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. He must be busy as well.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “I can’t see you sulking like that anymore. Come on! The worst that could happen is that he sends us back here.”

He was unnervingly convincing, or maybe Kai just desperately wanted to see Taehyun, give him just one hug. So he let himself be persuaded.

His friend almost looked more excited than he was, looping his arm through the taller boy’s as he dragged him downstairs where they stopped in front of the door Kai had come through many times by now.

“I don’t know…” he suddenly started. “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

Yeonjun had already knocked before he could finish the sentence.

The sight that met him made his heart flutter and break a little at the same time. Taehyun wore a hoodie that was too large to be his own, maybe a hand-me-down from Soobin, as well as sweatpants which was a usual outfit for college students these days. His hair had grown out uncontrollably and was tied up in a small ponytail. His round glasses sat on his nose and his eyes were only halfway open from exhaustion.

“Oh…” he greeted. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Taehyun!” Yeonjun seemed to have gotten rid of any tiredness, smiling widely. “Are we bothering?”

“Huh? No, not at all. I was just about to sleep a little but… I have time, it can wait. Do you want to come in?”

“Sure!” Yeonjun accepted before Kai could intervene, marching into the small dorm. The younger stayed behind, now making eye contact with Taehyun.

“Hey, beautiful. I missed you.” he said softly.

The shorter gave him a tired but genuine smile, moving forward to hug him shortly. “I missed you too, Hyuka. Thank god you’re here.”

This was enough to let Kai know he’d made the right decision following Yeonjun here and he quickly laced his hand with Taehyun’s as they headed into the bedroom where Yeonjun already sat, looking around.

“Gyu mentioned something about those posters. They’re really cool!”

Taehyun sat on the ground, Kai immediately taking the spot next to him. “Thanks, I like them as well. Oh- do you want something to drink? I don’t have any decent food so… I can’t really offer that.”

This time Kai managed to reply first. “No, we are all good, just came from upstairs.”

The shortest of the three wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist from the side, his head leaning against the tall boy’s chest. “I’m glad you stopped by. Gets kind of lonely… how are exams going for you?”

Yeonjun frowned, crossing his legs. “They’re crap, as always. Every semester I think: maybe the Professors will have mercy this time. But no, it’s awful. Nothing on Kai though! I remember my first chemistry uni exams. They were by far the worst.”

“Ah, you’re exaggerating.” Kai mumbled as he felt Taehyun snuggle a little closer.

“How am I exaggerating? When’s the last time you slept?”

“Uh…” Kai didn’t remember. Taehyun looked up into his eyes, wearing a concerned expression. 

“That’s not healthy at all!”

Kai shrugged. “Can’t afford sacrificing that much time! I do take naps.”

As if to mock him a yawn came out of his mouth that moment. Yeonjun pouted from where he was seated. “Well now you have time. No exam for three days so you’re gonna be sleeping tonight. In your bed!”

“Yeonjun’s right.” Taehyun confirmed and Kai almost felt guilty to make them worry this much.

“Alright, alright.”

The oldest gave them thumbs up before checking his phone. His face lit up. “I gotta go, kids.” he announced.

“Beomgyu?” Kai asked.

“Of course! He said I can stay over.”

Taehyun let out a giggle. “In his gross little dorm? Good luck!”

Yeonjun shrugged, walking over to ruffle their heads. “Can I have your key to get my stuff, Hyuka?”

Kai handed the keys over. “I expect them back in five minutes.” His friend saluted before running out of the apartment.

Taehyun hummed. “I am so glad you came.”

“You already said that.”

“But I mean it! Sucked not seeing you.”

Kai reached up to brush his fingers over the other’s hair. “I’m here now. And we’re almost done with exams. I only have one more.”

“I have two.”

“I believe in us. And after that… Oh my god! Your birthday is soon!”

“Yeah…” Taehyun sighed. “Soobin and Beomgyu already planned everything out. We’re going to get food then go to a karaoke place.”

“That sounds nice, Tyunnie.”

The other hummed softly. “You’re gonna come along, right?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, then I will of course.” He tilted his head a little to leave a kiss on Taehyun’s head. The latter held him a little closer.

“Good. I wouldn’t want to celebrate without you.”

____

  
  


Exam phase was over and Taehyun could not even pretend to be surprised by Soobin’s plans.

While everyone was exhausted, trying to enjoy the final few weeks before classes would start again, Soobin was back to his usual state which meant he  _ hated _ having an empty schedule.

So, despite Beomgyu’s vehement protest and beg to  _ just let him sleep _ , the oldest of the three had decided it was beyond time to go out again.

“Look, the café, you know the place! Don’t they just have the best egg tarts? And they are doing a whole evening with live music by a local band! Tyun, you always preach about supporting artists from the area. We’re absolutely going! I’m not accepting a no!” he had explained on a group video call which made Beomgyu groan and Taehyun chuckle at his friends’ antics.

What was particularly unusual about this plan, however, was that Soobin requested for Yeonjun and Kai to come along too, because apparently the five of them were a package deal now.

“I am under no circumstances tolerating any of your gross couple stuff,” he warned his friends, “but I at least want to know them both a little better so I can deem them fitting for my babies.”

Taehyun managed an eye roll though he knew Soobin had the best possible intentions. And him and Beomgyu would have been foolish to try and decline, so on this fateful thursday evening the five made their way to the café, Soobin ahead with Yeonjun and Kai tucked into his embrace as he pestered them with questions while Beomgyu and Taehyun trotted along a few metres behind the trio.

The late January air was uninviting, cold and humid with thick clouds hanging in the sky, robbing any star or moonlight from reaching the streets of the city.

“On a scale of 1-10, how badly is Binnie going to embarrass us?” Beomgyu whispered to his friend. Taehyun sighed, shrugging.

“It’s just one evening, what’s the worst that can happen?”

The older boy grinned a little. “He could tell Kai the story of you at that one bar we went to at the beginning of the semester, when you got drunk for the first time and-”

“Shut up!” Taehyun squealed, causing the other three boys to turn their heads at them in surprise. “Mention that ever again and I’ll make you regret it for the rest of your life.” he mumbled so that only Beomgyu could hear. His friend grinned, waving at the other three, urging them to keep going.

The café was large for a place that did not classify as a restaurant, with tables that were barely visible from the counter. Usually their menu consisted of a variety of beverages and a slightly smaller variety of baked goods as well as a few things that counted as meals just enough to make it an alternative to the canteen and instant noodles for hungry university students.

The band had not started yet, they were currently setting up their instruments and Taehyun noted that some of the girls looked quite familiar, maybe from campus.

“Do they go to our uni?” Beomgyu whispered from the side, confirming Taehyun’s thoughts.

An employee rushed towards them with a wide smile. “Hi! I assume you’re here for the live music?”

Soobin, who could be surprisingly shy around most strangers, didn’t get a chance to speak because Yeonjun offered the man a dazzling smile. “Yes, we are!”

“Wonderful! It should be starting any minute. Is it just you five?”

“Just us five.” Yeonjun confirmed, still smiling. The employee nodded.

“Pick out any table you want and I’ll be there in a minute! We’re serving at the tables today. Menus should already be lying there so you can take your time picking something out!”

“Perfect.” Yeonjun’s tone was so charming that it almost even made Taehyun flustered. He watched Beomgyu frown next to him and grinned as Yeonjun seemed oblivious to his boyfriend’s envy.

Soobin had already spotted an ideal table, a booth by the wall that had enough space to seat all of them and allowed a good view of the band so he led them there.

“Alright, I don’t want the couples together and I will sit in the middle, deal?”

Kai pouted a little and Yeonjun sighed but Soobin was terribly convincing so none of them argued back. Beomgyu was still a little moody as he sat down, Taehyun in between him and Soobin.

Yeonjun sat on Soobin’s other side with Kai across from Beomgyu. He looked at his boyfriend with a soft expression.

“You okay, Gyu?”

“I’m fine.” the latter muttered, grabbing a menu to avoid conversation. Yeonjun looked at Taehyun for help but the younger just shrugged, not keen on getting involved with their bickering.

Instead he looked over at Kai who was smiling at him, eyes sparkling prettily as always. He got a little lost in thought and when the man from before came to their table he had yet to look at the food and drink options.

“Alright, you guys ready to order?” he asked, glancing at Yeonjun who nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Beomgyu huffed next to Taehyun.

“By the way,” the café employee continued, “We’re offering homemade fries tonight! We have both potato and sweet potato ones.”

Yeonjun grinned. “Perfect, we should definitely get some of the sweet potato ones.” He looked over at Beomgyu. “You like those, right, honey?”

His boyfriend now blushed, not mad anymore but instead  _ very  _ flustered. “Uh… yeah.” he muttered.

“Regular potato fries too, please.” Kai added.”

“Sure thing! Anything else? Drinks?”

After the group had ordered two cappuccinos for the oldest, one latte for Beomgyu, a black coffee for Taehyun and a strawberry milkshake for Kai the man took off again, leaving them back at the table.

“Wow, Yeonjun, really smooth one!  _ You like those, right, honey? _ ” Kai mocked while his best friend punched his arm lightly.

“You don’t get to tease me for remembering stuff about my boyfriend!”

Beomgyu let out something close to a squeal, looking at the table as if to try and count the lines on the wood. Soobin laughed, reaching over Taehyun to ruffle his hair. 

The band started playing a relaxed song, the vocalist showing off a beautiful voice and the five of them fell into silence as they listened. Yeonjun put an arm around Kai while his other hand lay on the table, reaching towards Beomgyu who, after a nudge from Taehyun because he hadn’t noticed, took a hold of it.

Soobin rested his head on his youngest friend’s shoulder, which was quite uncomfortable thanks to their difference in height but Taehyun didn’t mind, enjoying the feeling of being around his friends like this, no longer stressed and exhausted from schoolwork.

He took a look at his bracelet and tapped it gently. A second later Kai looked down at his wrist, then over at him with a smile. 

Their drinks arrived first, the employee explaining the fries may take a few more minutes. Yeonjun eyed Taehyun’s mug.

“You  _ drink _ that? Without milk or sugar? Just pure coffee?”

“He’s a bit strange sometimes.” Soobin confirmed. Taehyun frowned.

“It’s really good! I don’t like how it loses its taste when you put other things in it.”

Yeonjun still looked like he wasn’t convinced but Beomgyu playing with his fingers on top of the table seemed to be enough of a distraction for him to drop the topic.

“Man… I already made you sit apart and you still manage to be so…  _ couple-y _ !” Soobin complained. Kai laughed.

“I don’t think that’s a real word!”

“It is.” Soobin insisted. Beomgyu huffed.

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do!” he said. Soobin shrugged.

“I guess you’re right.”

The fries arrived in two big bowls, more than enough to satisfy all five of them for the whole evening. Kai’s eyes visibly lit up at the food and Taehyun felt so endeared by him.

“Woah…” Beomgyu whispered.

“Thank you so much.” Soobin said, offering a polite but slightly awkward smile. The café employee winked at him.

“No worries! Enjoy!”

“Did he just  _ wink _ at you?” Kai asked in disbelief after the man was out of earshot. Yeonjun laughed.

“Looks like Soobin made an impression with his total of four words.”

The tallest boy looked flustered, clearing his throat. “Stop that!” he muttered, grabbing a french fry and eating it.

Yeonjun reached for the bowl with the sweet potato kind, grabbing one and reaching over to feed it to Beomgyu. “There you go, honey.”

Taehyun took a regular potato one, afraid either of the couple would chop off his hand if he dared to touch Beomgyu’s preferred type.

The band kept playing songs and more and more customers arrived, mainly university students who came in small groups or in pairs, some of them looking at each other with just the same affection that Yeonjun and Beomgyu had for each other.

There it was again, the aching, deep in the pit of Taehyun’s stomach. He wanted that, with Kai, he wanted it badly.

He caught the latter looking at him almost in concern so Taehyun smiled at him in reassurance..

They held that eye contact for way longer than what would’ve been necessary while Soobin began bickering with Beomgyu about something that didn’t seem important enough for them to remember ten minutes later.

“Oh… this song is nice!” Yeonjun stated, forcing the rest of the group to focus on the lyrics. Taehyun noted that it was quite romantic. “Makes me think of Beomgyu.” the oldest of the five added.

“Huh? Why me?” his boyfriens asked, visibly confused.

“Because I love you, obviously.”

Silence, followed by a loud gasp coming from Beomgyu. “Jjunie?”

Yeonjun’s eyes got big. “What? What did I say? Wait…  _ Oh _ !”

He blushed deeply as his eyes met Beomgyu’s.

“God…” Kai muttered, sensing the mess that had just begun.

“You… you  _ love  _ me?” Beomgyu asked, his voice soft. Kai got up from where he sat, leaving space for the prior to squeeze himself next to Yeonjun who seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

Soobin took a sip from his coffee, politely averting his eyes as Beomgyu began peppering his boyfriend’s face with kisses.

“I- Gyu…” Yeonjun muttered as he blushed more and more, unable to hide the smile on his lips.

“I love you too.” Beomgyu said gently, sealing those words with a peck on the cheek. His boyfriend’s eyes sparkled.

“You do?”

“Yes!”

Taehyun could have cried just from how happy it made him to see them. Even Soobin seemed to have softened, ignoring that the couple now sat besides each other.

Kai slid into the space next to Taehyun, immediately lacing their hands. “Hey, Beautiful.” he whispered.

The shorter smiled. “Hey.”

Soobin seemed to be distracted, typing vigorously on his phone.

Taehyun reached for a particularly long french fry. Kai frowned next to him.

“Hey! I was going to eat that one!”

The shorter grinned, putting one end of the fry in between his teeth, raising his brows at his friend.

Kai’s next move was so quick Taehyun may have missed it if he had blinked. He moved forward quickly, taking a huge bite off the piece of potato, his face coming insanely close to the other’s before he moved away again, chewing, visibly satisfied.

Taehyun hadn’t entirely expected him to actually do that so he sat there in shock for a few seconds before eating the tiny rest that had been left for him.

He watched Kai reach for a sweet potato fry this time as Beomgyu was clearly too occupied with staring into his boyfriend’s eyes to notice the culprit.

He slid it in between his teeth, copying Taehyun’s actions from before and looked at his friend expectantly.

And Taehyun was a little too whipped to back down so he carefully moved forward, biting off small bits of the snack one by one, his lips coming closer and closer to Kai’s.

However he did have enough pride to know that he didn’t want his first kiss, more importantly his first kiss with Kai, to be with greasy food in their mouths so he moved away just a bite or two before their lips would have collided, grinning with satisfaction as he saw how deeply the other had blushed.

“That takes the crown for the most disgusting thing I had to witness on this fine evening.” Soobin declared and Kai rolled his eyes.

“Whatever! I’m going to the bathroom.”

“I’ll come with.” Taehyun decided spontaneously and so they got up, making their way towards the door labelled bathroom.

It was a relatively small unisex one with only two stalls which surprisingly both were empty. Inside, however, both of the boys headed towards the sinks instead.

“I didn’t really have to use it.” Kai admitted. Taehyun smiled.

“Me neither. I wanted some alone time with you.”

“Oh yeah?”

The shorter of them stepped forward to hug the other boy, humming in his embrace. “Yes.”

“That was a really bold move just now.” Kai said, his fingers drawing circles on Taehyun’s back.

“I know. You’re not the only one who can be bold sometimes.”

“This is nice.” Kai muttered after a few moments of silence. “Your friends are nice.”

“ _ Our _ friends.”

The taller chuckled, loosening a bit to cup Taehyun’s face.

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that?”

“Hm… yeah, I know.”

They smiled at each other, widely, before Kai tipped forward to press a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead, his lips warm against Taehyun’s skin.

“We should get back, hm? We can’t leave Soobin alone with those two.”

Taehyun laughed and nodded in agreement. They left the bathroom and went back to join the rest of the group hand in hand. Taehyun liked Kai so much.

___

  
  


Kai liked Taehyun’s bed, maybe more than his own. It didn’t have that many pillows but three blankets, all of which covered their legs on this evening, allowing them to sit in comfortable warmth.

They had put on Kiki’s Delivery Service and Taehyun once again pointed out how much it reminded him of them.

Kai felt peaceful, his heart full of adoration as the other wrapped his arms around him from the side and leaned his head against his shoulder.

On the shorter boy’s desk stood their emptied instant noodle cups as well as bags of chocolate and strawberry milk that both of them were too lazy to go get.

Taehyun’s birthday was dangerously close, just two hours away, and he’d asked Kai to spend the final moments leading up to it with him, just the two of them.

However, Kai still had trouble focusing on the movie, as much as he tried, because Taehyun was so warm and so beautiful and he couldn’t stop thinking about how they had almost kissed, well, that was what he hoped at least.

Taehyun loosened his arms and placed one hand on the other’s chest instead, ignoring the movie to look at his friend as his fingers traced the fabric of Kai’s shirt until he reached his collar bone, touching the bare skin of the taller boy’s neck with a shy smile.

“What are you doing?” Kai asked, his words coming out as a whisper. The other looked into his eyes.

“Don’t know. Does it bother you?”

“No.”

His other hand reached for Kai’s own, intertwining their fingers the way they’d done so often already. “You’re pretty, Hyuka.” he said gently and Kai felt his heart threaten to jump out of his chest.

“Look who’s talking… my beautiful Tyunnie.”

Taehyun combed his hair and Kai felt a comfortable tingle across his scalp down his spine.

“Can’t believe I’m again turning a year older…” Taehyun said, followed by a sigh. Kai smiled.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t know… I just feel like I’m running out of time constantly. There’s so much I wanted to do this year and didn’t end up doing… it’s a waste.”

“What did you want to do? You still have…” Kai checked his phone. “An hour and forty three minutes.”

Taehyun chuckled, looking into his friend’s eyes. “I wanted to get my license.”

“That's fine! You still have time for that. We can do that together!”

“Alright… hm, let me think… there was one other  _ big _ thing.” his voice grew quieter with each word. Kai squeezed his palm.

“Yeah?”

“I could do that now…” Taehyun said, audibly hesitating.

“Sounds good. What is it?”

The shorter breathed in deeply, resting his palm on Kai’s thigh. “I want to tell you something.”

“Go ahead,” Kai said, smiling. “I’m all ears!”

Taehyun looked nervous, gulping so the taller caressed his cheek. This made him smile and he took another deep breath before he spoke. “Well, I think you probably know already but… I just feel like it would be nice to properly talk about it. I was really… unsure about this when we were still talking online because we kept flirting and I liked it! So much, but I was scared that you wouldn’t be serious about it so I waited… then we met and, yeah, the feeling didn't go away so I guess it’s only fair of me to tell you that I like you. Romantically, of course.”

Once he finished a wide, proud smile spread across his face, reaching his eyes. “I did it!” he added, voice high pitched. Kai grinned back.

“You did! My Tyunnie… I like you too, of course.”

Taehyun could have made the sun jealous with the way he glowed now, looking at the other. “You do?”

“Obviously.”

“Then I can ask?”

“Ask what?”

The shorter grinned. “If you’ll be my boyfriend. Will you?”

Kai chuckled, leaning forward to peck the other’s nose. “Yes, I will.”

Taehyun hummed and settled back to cuddling into his newly declared boyfriend’s embrace as the movie kept on playing, though neither of them could really pay attention.

The time until midnight almost flew by as they spent it talking once the movie had ended, discussing philosophical questions as well as possible plans they had for the new semester.

“I’m probably going to stay with my parents over the summer break.” Kai stated. Taehyun frowned.

“Then I won’t see you?”

“Of course you’ll see me. You  _ have to _ visit!”

“Deal!” Taehyun smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

Kai’s phone went off, the alarm he’d set for midnight loud and surprising, making them both flinch.

“Happy Birthday, beautiful!” Kai announced, smiling widely and giving the other no time to react before he tackled him onto the bed in a hug.

“Oh my god!” Taehyun squealed in between giggles. “I wouldn’t even have noticed it’s already midnight.”

“Lucky you have me then, huh?”

“Yeah. Really lucky.”

Kai remembered the bag he’d brought and quickly freed himself from the embrace, getting up to grab it and bring it back to the bed. “I’ve got something for you! It’s nothing big or glamorous but… I thought you’d like it! And it’s even more special now.”

He handed over the wrapped gift to the birthday boy who looked at it with big, sparkly eyes. “Oh my god… you didn’t have to get me anything!”

“Of  _ course _ I had to! Now, open it, it makes me nervous having you just look at it.”

Taehyun obliged, carefully opening it, trying not to rip any of the wrapping paper. When he’d fully unpacked it his eyes got glossy immediately. “Kai!”

“It’s a collage of my favourite moments with you. There’s… a screenshot of the first time we talked, a few from when we were on video call and you smiled or slept or just looked really pretty… then the selfie from the first time we met and a few others. I thought, well, it would be nice to look at them all once in a while. I was also going to ask you out with it but… that’s not needed anymore!”

The shorter sniffled, putting the frame aside and reaching his arms out towards Kai with grabby hands. “Hyuka!” he whined and of course his boyfriend launched himself into his embrace immediately, peppering his cheeks and forehead with kisses as they lay on the bed.

“That is- the best gift I’ve ever gotten!” Taehyun said, a few tears running down his face. Kai kissed them away immediately.

“And  _ you _ are the best gift  _ I _ have ever gotten, my Tyun.”

“You can’t ever leave!” Taehyun whispered.

“Wasn’t planning on leaving, ever, I promise.”

The birthday boy calmed down a little, his smile still the brightest Kai had ever seen. “Let’s sleep, Hyuka.”

“Okay.”

After storing the frame somewhere safely the two crawled back into bed, the lights now switched off, cuddling close to each other. Kai buried his face in Taehyun’s chest like before and his boyfriend combed through his hair gently.

“I like this. Makes me feel small.” he mumbled. Taehyun hummed.

“I like it too.”

“I’m never smaller than people… I’m always the tall one. Sometimes I just want to be the one who’s being protected.” Kai felt the desperate need to be honest in that moment, feeling vulnerable but safe.

“I’ll protect you, Hyuka.” Taehyun said softly. “I like you so much.”

“I like you too, Tyunnie. Happy Birthday!”

“Goodnight, Kai.”

___

  
  


“Does this outfit look alright?” Taehyun asked, standing in front of the mirror. His boyfriend stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

“You look beautiful.” Kai said, holding him tightly.

“You only say that because it’s me.”

The taller boy grinned, his reflection dazzling as ever. “I don’t see what’s wrong with me finding my  _ boyfriend _ beautiful.”

Taehyun laced their fingers and closed his eyes, trying to take in that this was real. Kai pressed another kiss onto his cheek. 

“Happy birthday, Tyunnie.” he whispered.

The shorter giggled. “You’ve said that at least ten times today already.”

“Then let me say it again. Happy birthday!”

“I should get my makeup done.”

Kai raised his brows, sitting down on the other’s bed with his legs crossed. The afternoon sun fell through the window onto his features and Taehyun had to force himself not to stare for too long.

He sat down at his desk, grabbing his small mirror that barely was big enough to reflect his entire face. As a birthday present the year prior his parents had bought him bright lights that helped replicate daylight conditions as he had been passionate about makeup at the time.

Now? University had taken much of a toll on him, barely leaving time to even think about things like his own appearance.

The utensils felt unfamiliar in his hands, but not unbelonging. Muscle memory did wonders as he applied everything one by one, not even having to think about it. It was comfortable, like an old memory embracing him once more and he wanted to absorb the feeling of it fully.

  
  


“I remember this.” Kai said behind him. Taehyun applied blush to his cheeks though just his boyfriend’s presence would’ve been enough to make that appear naturally.

“Remember what?”

“When we started talking, like, last spring, you would do these super cool makeup looks and post them online.”

Taehyun smiled at the fond memory, humming. “Yeah. That was my passion back then.”

“Why did you stop?”

“I’m lacking the time, honestly. And the patience.”

Kai sighed. “That sucks… you should try to pick it up again when you find time, maybe.”

“I don’t know, maybe I will.”

Taehyun stared at the pink lipstick for a while before he started putting it onto his lips, the colour being the final touch to his look. It satisfied him and he hummed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Are you done?” Kai asked and he nodded, turning around to look at his boyfriend. The taller gasped softly. “Woah… pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Can you… hm, can you do mine too?”

Taehyun raised his brows. “You want makeup?”

Kai shrugged, scratching the back of his head. “I mean, I’ve never tried putting any on but… since it’s your birthday I want to look pretty.”

“Hyuka… you’re already the prettiest to me, you know that.”

“So? Please, I really want to know what I’d look like!”

And of course Taehyun caved in, waving for Kai to sit next to him on the small stool which, as it turned out, was impossible.

The taller, however, was a natural solution finder so he promptly sat down on his partner’s lap instead, hands loosely on Taehyun’s shoulders and faces a little too close for the latter not to feel flustered.

“What-”

“Let’s go!” Kai demanded, smiling widely.

_ It’s fine _ , Taehyun told himself.  _ He’s my boyfriend, no reason for me to feel flustered. _

He reached to his side for the utensils, movements limited by the other boy who looked at him with anticipation and, possibly, adoration.

Taehyun had to have touched his face before, for sure, but in that moment as he blended some concealer in with his fingers, it became painfully obvious how soft Kai’s skin was. He inhaled sharply, trying to focus on something he’d done so often.

He decided not to put on too much because really, there wasn’t much to enhance about his already unearthly beauty.

“Why are you so beautiful, hm?” he whispered. Kai smiled widely.

“Says you…”

“Says me.”

The world seemed to stop spinning just to accommodate them in that moment. Taehyun could feel his heartbeat up in his throat as he painted the canvas that was his boyfriend’s face.

Kai didn’t speak, he just observed him with a curious expression, fully trusting him. Taehyun finally reached the final step and his breath got caught once again. “Uh…”

“What?”

“Your lips… I don’t know what to put on them. I have… lipstick, lip gloss… yeah.”

“What do you have on?”

“Lipstick.”

Kai smiled. “Then I want the other one. I want to see what it looks like.”

Taehyun obliged, picking one of his glosses and carefully spreading it on his boyfriend’s lips. He almost didn’t dare breathing and, even as he finished, couldn’t avert his stare.

It was almost a little too inviting how soft they looked, just like everything about the taller boy was  _ soft _ . Taehyun screwed the lip gloss tube closed and put it aside, still unable to look away.

Kai’s smile had been replaced by a curious gaze and before the other knew his face was coming closer and closer while his eyes fluttered shut.

_ Oh my god we’re going to kiss _ , Taehyun thought.

Well, he hadn’t expected Choi Beomgyu.

With a bang the dorm’s door flew open and his friend entered. “You’re lucky I have a spare key. You’re going to be late to your own birthday party Kang Tae-” he froze on the spot as he reached the bedroom. “What are you guys  _ doing _ ? Oh my god, I totally interrupted something, didn't I? Uh… I’m going to wait outside. The others are there already.”

With that he fled the scene, leaving two insanely flustered boys. Kai cleared his throat as he got up. “He’s right, we should get going.”

“Yeah I- yeah.”

They put their coats on quickly, not speaking but rather exchanging shy looks and smiles. Once they’d gathered everything they needed Kai reached for the birthday boy’s hand and they headed outside to meet their friends.

Beomgyu and Soobin seemed to be in a heated argument, gesturing wildly while Yeonjun squatted and took photos of a stray cat that sat near the door, unbothered by the other two.

“... are you joking? I  _ am _ a better rapper than you! I can and will prove it.” Beomgyu finished as the two youngest arrived, his voice high pitched as he tried not to scream. Soobin rolled his eyes.

“Sure, we’ll see. Oh!” he noticed the new arrivals and a wide smile spread on his face. Before Taehyun knew his tall friend had pulled him into a tight hug. “Happy Birthday Tae! Look at you, my baby, all grown up!”

“Thanks…” Taehyun muttered, a little flustered as he was aware he now was the center of attention.

The second Soobin let go there was a screeched “Make way!” as Beomgyu almost tackled his friend. “Happy Birthday Hyunnie! Oh my god! You’ve gotten so  _ mature _ !”

“You saw me two days ago.” Taehyun responded, laughing. His friend squeezed him even tighter.

“I raised you!”

“You’re barely a year older.”

Beomgyu didn't argue back, surprisingly, and finally let go.

Yeonjun stood behind him already, smiling. “Happy Birthday!” he said, clearly still a little more awkward around the shortest than the others, but it didn’t matter because he hugged him tightly nevertheless. “You’re a great kid, seriously.”

“Thank you, really. Means a lot.” Taehyun said, voice low enough that the others couldn’t hear. Yeonjun loosened from the hug and smiled, ruffling his hair.

“Let’s get going now, kids.”

“Who are you calling a kid?” Beomgyu asked, frowning. His boyfriend grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

Soobin walked ahead, two bags in his hands which he refused to let anyone else carry. Yeonjun and Beomgyu followed him while Kai and Taehyun walked in the back, leaving a little distance so their friends wouldn’t overhear what they said.

“Kai?”

“Hm?”

Taehyun cleared his throat. “I wanted you to know something.”

“What is it?”

“Well I… I’ve never kissed anyone before and just… I don’t want to rush with that, you know? I want it to be special.”

Kai’s whole face lit up and he beamed at his boyfriend. “You’re saying… I will be your first kiss?”

“I mean- yes?”

“Oh my god!” the taller boy’s eyes were wide and sparkly. He jumped a little. “Wow, oh my- Tyunnie! Of course we won’t rush. You just- you say the word and I’ll make sure to make it the best of all first kisses ever!”

Taehyun smiled, squeezing his partner’s hand. “Thank you…”

Kai let go and instead wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to press a kiss into his hair. “You’re the cutest, loveliest and prettiest boy  _ ever _ , you know that, right?”

“You’re cute.”

The group arrived at the karaoke bar, led by Soobin who claimed he’d already organised everything. He greeted the employee who smiled at him and let the five boys into one of the rooms that was a lot bigger than they would’ve needed. Soobin set down his bags on the floor and began unloading them, setting snacks on the small table as well as a cake.

“Only the best for the best.” he explained and Taehyun just watched in amazement.

“Did you buy all of that just for us?”

Soobin shrugged. “We’ll be spending a while here so… better have some good food, no? Now, take your coats off already.”

Five minutes Beomgyu and Yeonjun were arguing about what the first song of the evening should be while Taehyun found himself on his boyfriend’s lap, Kai’s fingers drawing shapes on the back of his neck.

“Stop arguing. Tae gets to pick the first song, obviously.” Soobin ordered and the couple shut up promptly, sitting down with pouts on their faces. “And before we start we should sing  _ for _ him.”

So they sang Happy Birthday, loudly and not exactly melodically. Taehyun felt embarrassed but grateful, allowing the other four to embrace him in a tight group hug afterwards.

While Kai insisted on cutting the cake, Taehyun gave in to Beomgyu’s pleads and chose the first song his friend had wanted, telling him to sing it.

Yeonjun sat on the couch, trying to sulk but quickly breaking into laughter as his boyfriend danced dramatically. Taehyun looked over at Soobin who was filming the first performance of the evening, grinning widely. It felt peaceful so he allowed himself to take in the moment.

Kai finished his work, smiling as he leaned back and allowed the birthday boy to wrap an arm around him and kiss his cheek.

His hair was silky as Taehyun ran his fingers through it and the taller hummed, looking over at his boyfriend.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey.” Taehyun whispered back, unable to stop smiling. 

Beomgyu finished singing with a loud cheer, celebrating his surprisingly high score. Then he walked up to his younger friend, handing him the mic. “Your turn, boy of the day.”

Taehyun got up, feeling his friends’ eyes on him. “What should I sing?” he asked, looking at the wide variety on the screen.

“Do something romantic!” Beomgyu yelled, earning laughter from the two eldest.

“Fine.”

He ended up picking “Over And Over Again”, his choice followed by an “Ooooh” from Beomgyu and a cheer from Yeonjun: “Go Taehyun!”.

He cleared his throat once, trying to ignore the fact that Kai was watching. He watched the first lyrics appear on screen and started to sing.

The good thing about singing? It allowed Taehyun to blend out everything else. He focused only on the melody, well maybe not  _ only _ .

_ Just put your heart in my hands _

His own heart was doing somersaults in his chest.

The song continued with the lyrics seemingly more emotional with every word and Taehyun suddenly could not blend everything else out anymore. He had never experienced stage fright but in this moment he might as well have been more nervous than ever before.

Then it was over and he lowered the microphone, his friends erupting into applause and cheers while his score was calculated.  _ 99 _ the screen told him and he felt even more flustered.

He handed the mic to Soobin who said something along the lines of “Time for the real party to get going!” and sat back down next to Kai who stared at him in awe.

“What?” Taehyun asked carefully.

“I’ve never heard you sing before.”

“Oh…”

“You’re incredible, do you know that?” Kai whispered, his hand reaching for the shorter boy’s.

Taehyun smiled, leaning his head onto the other’s shoulder. “Thank you…”

Soobin chose a loud pop song, Beomgyu and Yeonjun acting as his background chorus, yelling along. The two youngest giggled, fingers intertwined.

Yeonjun was next, performing a musical song. It was as if he was made to be on a stage and Taehyun found himself amazed by his friend’s skills. Kai clapped along on his partner’s knee with his free hand.

The oldest of the five finished with a bow before giving Kai the mic. “Everyone has to.”

Taehyun patted the taller boy’s back, applauding in an attempt to motivate him. 

His boyfriend grinned as he chose “Just The Way You Are”, lifting the microphone to his lips and pointing at him. “I dedicate this to my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” three voices yelled at once. Taehyun just smiled.

Everything stopped when Kai began singing.

If Taehyun hadn’t been completely gone for him before he surely was now, the tall boy’s voice filling the room up with warmth, sending shivers across his spine.

There was just something about Kai, or maybe Taehyun simply liked him too much to have an unbiased opinion.

Either way, their eyes kept locking and it made his heart race as he listened to the lyrics, words spilling out of the other’s mouth so easily.

It was over before he knew and Kai blushed immensely as he returned to the couch. Taehyun wrapped his arms around him immediately. “You’re perfect, Hyuka.” he whispered.

“Alright, I think it’s time for some cake.” Yeonjun said, grinning at the two youngest.

Taehyun had never felt this happy.

___

  
  


“I think I get it.” Kai said, though he wasn’t entirely sure whether that was fully true.

Yeonjun smiled widely, ruffling his friend’s hair. “See! It’s really simple. Oxidation is when one atom loses an electron and Reduction is when the other atom in the reaction gains it. Come on, Hyuka, you’re smart. This is the basics! You know, like in batteries and stuff.”

The younger frowned. “Feels almost like it’s taunting me with being so easy compared to all the other stuff I’ve had to learn over the semester.”

“Well, since you can find redox reactions, like, everywhere you have to know how they work for your future semesters.” Yeonjun continued, leaning his head onto the other boy’s shoulder. “I’m really proud of you, still. I know you’ve been having trouble recently. But I think you’ll do just fine in your classes this semester. You’re smart.”

“I wish I was as smart as you though… or Tyun. He’s… he never has trouble with classes and exams.”

Yeonjun laughed. “That’s not what Beomgyu’s told me. Also you can not even nearly compare your major to his. The whole focus and the methods are completely different. You're both super intelligent in your own ways, yeah? And trust me, I had trouble in my first few semesters too. The reason I can help you now is because through learning the advanced stuff I was forced to repeat and understand the basics. You’ll be fine, okay? Trust me.”

Kai hummed, reaching for the older boy’s hand. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course. Now let's take a break, yeah? You’ve worked hard. And by the way- you still haven't told me how that thing with Taehyun happened!”

Kai felt foolish but he couldn’t help the smile that sneaked onto his features at the thought of his boyfriend. “Oh yeah…”

“Don't you dare leave out any details, you hear me?”

“Fine! Fine… you’re nosy.”

Yeonjun boxed his arm and raised his brows expectantly. “I’m listening.”

“Well, it wasn’t that big, really. We were just hanging out and talking, you know, the night leading up to his birthday. And he told me how he feels like he hasn't done many of the things he wanted to in that year of his life so I asked him if there’s anything he wants to get done before his birthday. Then he confessed to me and asked me to be his boyfriend so I said yes, obviously.”

The older man tilted his head as Kai stopped talking. “That’s it?”

“What else would there have been?”

“I don’t know, did you guys not kiss? Isn’t that what you do when you start dating someone?”

Kai rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “ _ No _ , not all of us have to make out at every chance like you and Beomgyu do. And Tyun told me he has never kissed anyone before so he wants to take it slow and I respect that! I’m going to wait until he’s ready.”

Yeonjun pouted. “That’s so cute… you’re such a sweetheart, Kai. I’m just so happy for you! My little baby and his first boyfriend.”

“He’s not my  _ first _ boyfriend!”

“But your first serious one! The one month maximum ones from middle school don’t count!”

Kai sighed. “Yeah, then he’s the first, I guess.”

His friend smiled widely. “So have you made any plans yet?”

“For what?”

“Valentine’s Day, duh! It’s in three days!”

“Oh…”

The younger realised in that very moment that he had  _ not _ thought about it. Maybe because normally Valentine’s Day was just another regular day for him. “Oh no…” he added. Yeonjun laughed.

“Relax! You’ll figure something out for sure.”

Kai frowned, getting his phone out.

_ hyuka: baby _

_ tyun: hey pretty one ^^ _

_ hyuka: we have an issue _

_ tyun: what’s up? _

_ tyun: is it something bad :( _

_ hyuka: sunday is the 14th _

_ hyuka: of february _

_ tyun: and? _

_ tyun: oh _

_ tyun: oh!!!!!!! oh my god i didn’t even think of that _

_ hyuka: i feel so bad :((( should’ve thought of it _

_ hyuka: will you forgive me and go out with me for valentine’s day? _

_ tyun: i was going to study at the library that day actually _

_ tyun: maybe you can come with me? _

_ hyuka: won’t i distract you _

_ tyun: i’ll take that risk :) <33 _

_ tyun: we can get something to eat or coffee afterwards, what do you think? _

_ hyuka: as long as it’s with you ^^ _

_ hyuka: i like u so much _

_ tyun: i like u too :D _

_ tyun: how is your tutoring lesson going _

_ hyuka: taking a break right now jjun said i’m doing well _

_ hyuka: finally a topic i understand _

_ tyun: i’m so proud of you <333333 _

_ tyun: do you want to hang out and play mario kart later? _

_ hyuka: deal _

_ hyuka: can’t wait <3 _

_ tyun: me neither <3 _

“Are you texting him?” Yeonjun asked.

Kai smiled. “We’re going to the library on sunday because he has to study and after that we’re going out for coffee or food.”

“See! There you go. It’s not that difficult!”

“What about you and Beomgyu?”

Yeonjun sighed. “You know him. He wants to surprise me so I’m not allowed to know what we’re doing. It’ll probably just end up being us spending the day in his bed, kissing and stuff. I don’t mind though.”

“You like him a lot, huh?”

The older boy smiled, nodding. “Was a lucky coincidence that I ran into him at that party.”

Kai smiled back at him. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy for you too. For both of us.”

___

  
  
  


Taehyun’s tote bag was heavy on his shoulder and he already began regretting the choice of carrying his things in this rather than his usual backpack.

He’d brewed his own coffee this time, the yellow cup adding to the weight he had to carry.

The way to the library seemed longer than usual as he observed dozens of couples strolling around campus, giggling and flirting, sometimes kissing. It was sweet, so different from how he recalled this day to be at high school. 

He grinned as he spotted the tall boy sitting on a bench in front of the old brick building. He’d taken up the center of the bench and a couple was side eyeing him for taking up that space.

Kai was wearing a trench coat over a blue sweater and white jeans. Taehyun almost felt underdressed in his padded jacket and hoodie.  _ It’s okay. We’re just going to study. _ He told himself, though his thoughts weren’t able to convince him.

His boyfriend's face lit up as he saw him and Kai got up immediately, leaving space on the bench for the couple to sit down as he ran up to Taehyun and spun him around in a sweet hug.

“Hi, beautiful!” he muttered. The other smiled.

“Hey… you look so pretty.”

Kai beamed at him, kissing his forehead. “Look who’s talking!”

“No, seriously! I feel a little underdressed.”

The taller boy chuckled. “You’re fine. We’re not doing anything fancy. I just wanted to look nice so you would be proud to be seen with me today. Happy Valentine’s Day, my sweet Valentine.”

“Are you kidding? I’d always be proud to be seen with you.” Taehyun said seriously. Kai’s smile was so wide it almost reached his ears.

“Let’s not make this a compliment competition. We should go inside.”

Taehyun reached for the other’s hand and laced their fingers as they headed inside.

The people in here were mostly other students who either were napping on the tables or had earphones in. It was almost completely silent except for a few whispers.

They picked a table in a corner where they’d be away from other people and spread their books and notes on the table.

“Are you also going to study?” Taehyun asked. Kai shrugged.

“I might as well. As much as I love looking at you, I don’t want to just sit around.”

“Fair point.”

So they started, though Taehyun found it quite difficult to focus on politics when his boyfriend was next to him, playing with his fingers under the table.

This wasn’t a place he came to a lot to study, he preferred the silence and privacy of his room. But at the times he came here it was always a good atmosphere. The whole place smelled of air fresheners and the coffee students survived on.

There were countless rows of books that no one ever really looked at and it almost made Taehyun feel pitiful for all the pages he’d never touch and the paragraphs he’d never read.

He took a sip of his own coffee, his hand finding Kai’s fingers again immediately afterwards. His boyfriend didn’t say anything and Taehyun was afraid he’d lose all motivation to study if he looked over at him.

He managed to work his way through a chapter, it was simple repetition so there was not much to pay particular attention to. Adding notes to the already existing ones was easy, only little was missing.

His phone let him know that almost two hours had passed already after he finished the third chapter and he finally put down his highlighter, allowing himself to look over at his boyfriend.

Kai’s hair fell into his forehead and his brows were furrowed in focus. He pouted, as if the formulas were purposefully teasing him. He was  _ beautiful _ .

Taehyun’s eyes rested on the other’s lips and he couldn’t get rid of that thought so he finally decided that it was now or never.

“Hyuka?”

“Hm?” his boyfriend didn’t look up, blinking slowly, visibly unable to focus more. He was so endearing.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Huh?” Kai lifted his head, looking confused. Taehyun only felt affirmed in his wish.

“Kiss me, Hyuka.”

“What-” his boyfriend’s face turned red up to his ears in record time. “Here? Now?”

Taehyun nodded, feeling his pulse in his throat. Kai coughed a little. “Uh- I- I mean-”

“Please?”

“Okay…”

Taehyun closed his eyes, dizzy with anticipation. He felt his boyfriend place a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer gently.

It happened and time seemed to stop.

Kai had warm, soft lips and Taehyun felt like all the books made sense now. It easily exceeded any expectations he’d had and he almost forgot to breathe as he let his lips move in sync with the other’s.

_ Oh my god, this is my first kiss. _ He reminded himself, placing a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s head.

“Wow…” he whispered as they parted. Kai giggled.

“Was that okay?”

“The best first kiss of all first kisses.” Taehyun confirmed. Then he realised their current location. He quickly gathered his things and put them back into his bag. “Let’s go.” he said, clearing his throat.

Kai nodded, also putting away his notebook and a minute later they were outside again, the air surprisingly warm for mid february.

“Holy shit…” the taller boy muttered. “We just had our first kiss.”

Taehyun smiled, standing in front of him and holding his hands. “Yeah. We did.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Any time.”

Kai leaned down quickly and smoothly connected their lips again. Taehyun was starting to worry he might become addicted.

“I like you so much, Tyunnie.”

“I like you too, Hyuka.”

They intertwined their fingers again and started walking. “I’m hungry.” Kai announced. “We should get something to eat. My treat.”

“Hey! I can pay for myself!” Taehyun tried to argue but his boyfriend shook his head.

“Not happening. Come on, baby. I’m too happy to argue.”

_ Me too _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it took me about a month to write this and whenever I did take the time to work on a scene the words just wouldn't stop flowing... definitely one of my favourite stories I've ever worked on! I'm a sucker for Tyunning so I hope I did them justice !!


End file.
